Dark Prince Marco (COMPLETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Having lived on Mewni for a while, Marco Diaz, isn't loving it as much as he thought he would. He would even go as far as to say he was a burden to Star and those around him. Should he return? Then when he was thinking that, he was suddenly kidnapped by the Dark version of Star who has been eying him for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Prince Marco

[Edit: 27/2/2018]

I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil

Enjoy!

Marco tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help but think about it.

He had missed Mewni so much, that all he had ever done, was talk about it when he was on Earth, wearing his not so special after all, cape, like a weirdo.

He thought moving to Mewni would be the right move for him, a place constantly full of excitement.

But even he could see Star wasn't exactly thrilled to see him.

His happiness only lessened when he realized just how close Star now was to her ex-boyfriend, who she was so against before.

Living on Mewni, wasn't as exciting as he thought it would be.

Being on Mewni, he thought he would have lots of awesome adventures, just him and star against the world and yet he couldn't help but feel like he was the third to last, wheel.

The person who buts into other people's lives, without warning and was clearly unwanted.

He felt like what Star should have felt like, when she suddenly showed up out of the blue and her parents bribed the principle to take her in, dumping her onto him because he was the 'Safe Kid'.

When he did finally have an adventure, it was at the expense of keeping Star safe while betraying a pretty cool friend.

But when he wanted to have an adventure, Star was far too busy.

Should... he just leave?

He couldn't summon the courage to tell his parents, that he wanted to come back after he had made such a 'grand' exit.

Even the name 'Squire', sounded like a name you give to somebody you pity.

He had tried, but he just didn't feel the same Pride that the other Squires did.

It wasn't at all, like being a Knight, a job, a title he thought he would immediately have.

Wasn't that a massive slap across his face?

He left everything for Star and now he was starting to think, it had been a horrible idea to do so.

He had been too engrossed in the rush of adventure, that he just did not want to go back to being just 'Marco', but now he was known as 'Marco. Star's Butterfly's 'Squireboy'.

It hurt.

Suddenly he felt dozy.

Wait a minute, it was only six in the evening!

But his eyes were dropping.

Sleep gas!

He realised this too late.

"I..I've got to g..e...t...S-zzzzzzzzzzzz"

He was fast asleep, his mind slipping into the world of dreams, a girls shadow descended on him.

#In some unknown location#

Something was splashed on his face, waking him up, instantly.

He was suddenly aware of a slightly darker pair of blue eyes, looking at him creepy through the darkness.

That and the fact, he could feel a breeze sweeping through his body.

He wasn't...

He looked down and let out a sigh of relief, he still had his briefs on.

But chains were on his hands and feet.

"Hello, Marco Diaz. We finally meet" Said, a familiar voice.

"S-Star?" He said as the lights turned on.

When the lights were on, he couldn't help but take a deep breath, at the sight of a girl who looked exactly like Star but the look in her eyes was definitely not Star, and her dark revealing attire made him blush.

But who he saw standing next to 'Star', had him frozen in fear.

Toffee.

The monster who had almost killed Star along with magic.

This was bad, that monster was still alive!

"Toffee..." Marco said, with narrow eyes.

The monster looked surprised.

"Toffee, go and inform the kitchen that I want my evening snack early and then when you're done, make sure every part of the castle is spotless" Star's look-alike said.

To Marco surprise Toffee, bowed and said. "Yes, Mistress" before leaving.

"Oh, don't mind him, Marco," Star look-alike said. "My Toffee doesn't have the spine to try to be anything but an underling in his own race. He was one of the easiest to enslave."

"Your Toffee?" Marco said.

"If you haven't noticed by now, you're in a parallel world, right next to your own" Dark Star said. "You might even say you're in the negative dimension. Here, I killed both my parents and enslaved everybody on Mewni."

"T-That's terrible," Marco said, "Star would never do something like that"

"But her negative version would," Dark Star said, "And I've been watching you, Marco Diaz"

"Say, what now?" Marco said.

"You see... this world is a mirror of your own world but we don't have one thing that the other does," Dark Star said, "We, unfortunately, don't have a Marco. All the other worlds have one, but for some reason, I never met my Marco. The Diaz family never had a baby."

Just having a Marco, that was as evil as her, was something she could only dream of.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Marco said.

" I would like you to fill in that role," Dark Star said, dropping the bomb on him.

"WHAT!?" He said, "NO!" He was loyal to his Star, only!

"So...I saw that the whole 'living on Mewni' wasn't working out for you." Dark Star said, looking amused.

She had hit a sore spot and she could see it on his face.

"Tell me. When you saved Star from being blasted by Hekapoo. Did Star ever say thank you?" Dark Star said.

"How did you-" Marco began.

"Like I said, I've been watching you," Dark Star said, "Star, never thank you, did she? And instead of getting help, she forced you into helping her on a very risky mission. Did you ever tell her, how much pain you had to go through, just so that you can open a portal to her, to call her out? Or was the reason you kept your mouth shut was because you know she wouldn't really care?"

Marco was silent.

"Did she ever tell you, that on Prom night, it was her that made you and Jacky fall off her skateboard?" Dark Star revealed. "Blinded by jealousy."

"What?" Marco said, now he KNOW she couldn't be trusted.

Star?

Jealous?

Dark Star merely waved her wand, it was much darker then Star own and showed him, the scene of Star spying on him and Jacky.

"What about the time, you decided to spend years, just so you can get a new pair of dimensional scissors for Star? Did she even once show gratitude?" Dark Star said, "Didn't you sacrifice so much, just to be with Star again? Did, she ever once try to consider the impact of you becoming 15 again, when you were no longer that age mentally? Didn't you have to get your laptop reset, because you couldn't remember your password?"

"Stop it," Marco said, the other Star words were like a wasp's sting, she know just where to strike to get past his hard shell.

"Does anybody even want you on Mewni?" Dark Star said, her voice was mocking. "It must really hurt knowing that the last time you saw Star on Earth, she was confessing that she loves you. Then in a few short months, you find out that she had already moved on. Were her feelings for you even real? She sure got together with her ex-boyfriend, fast. And what kind of pathetic job is a 'Squire'? Didn't Star give you that name because she didn't want to hurt your feelings, by telling you to leave? Can you imagine your parents faces knowing that Star kicked you ou-"

"SHUT UP!" He growled.

"You know I'm right, Marco Diaz," Star said, in a calm tone. "What are you even doing there? Why aren't you willing to swallow your pride and go back to your dull and boring life on earth?" getting uncomfortably close to him. "Join me and be my prince"

"N-Never," He said, trying very hard not to stare at how revealing the other Star clothing were.

"Here. I actually want a Marco and would never treat you like she did." Dark Star said, "Sure, I'm a bit evil but don't we all have a little bit of darkness inside of us? As my Marco, I and you will go on adventures. I will tell you, you're appreciated every day. If I'm jealous, I will outright tell you so but unlike your Star, I'm not trigger happy with my wand, so the danger is pretty much cut in half"

"Y-Your insane," He said, he know she was getting to him and she know it too, her voice was too entrancing.

"Think about it, Marco" Dark Star said. "You've already left everything you grow up with, for Star, so why can't you leave your world for mine? If you leave, I can even make sure, you'll never remember Star ever again. I'll take all your unwanted feelings for her. Doesn't, your heartache every time you see Star with Tom? I will even grant you powers beyond your wildest dreams."

Marco started to sweat, he hated how she know exactly which buttons to push.

"You don't have to make your decision right now." Dark Star said, surprising him. "I'll let you roam free, even if you tell anybody that this world exists, nobody will believe you."

"Why?" He said.

Then his vision started to go hazy.

Damn it.

"MARCO!" His Star's voice called out.

He woke up, staring up at his bed on Mweni.

"W-Wha?" He said.

"Marco! I found Glossaryck tearing up my room, again!" Star said.

Marco was now fully awake, suddenly he lunging at Star startling her.

"Star! There is another version of you! She wants me to join her. She kidnapped me in the middle of the night and stripped me down to my underwear!" Marco said.

Star blinked awkwardly and said, slowly. "Marco...are you feeling okay? If somebody took you, I would have known about it."

"Wait, how?" He said.

"Urrrrrrr" Star said, sweating, before changing the subject. "You know what? I'll go and take care of Glossaryck. Come downstairs and have some food, I heard the chefs are trying to cook Earth food since you're not really fond of Mweni food"

There was no dispute to that, a lot of the food here looked normal like Earth food, but the taste was completely different.

Marco decided to drop it for now.

"Fine. I'll come down, but just let me get ready first" He said, kicking Star out of his room.

"Okay, then," Star said, walking away.

Half an hour later, Marco came out of his room in his usual red hoody and jeans.

He came downstairs and saw the usual large table.

 _Now, where is the food that was modelled after Earths?_ He thought.

Then he saw him.

Tom.

"Oh, hi, Marco," Tom said, sitting next to Star.

"Isn't it crazy? Tom just told me, he wants to eat with us too" Star said, "Isn't that sweet, Marco?"

"Fantastic" Marco said, taking a random seat, before dumping whatever he could find on his plate, wither it was edible or not.

He took a spoon full and resisted the urge to throw up when he put it into his mouth.

Yep, he ate the inedible stuff.

"So...Marco," Queen Butterfly said, "What are you planning to do, today?"

"Oh. I was hoping to go with Star to get my rulebook that's going to help me be a better Squire" He said.

Star looked like she had just remembered something and said, with an apologetic face. "Oh... Marco. That was today?"

"Yes, that was today," Marco said, keeping his tone calm.

"Sorry but I agreed to go on a date with Tom," Star said.

"It's our two-week anniversary since we got back together," Tom said, before saying. "You don't mind, bro? I'm sure you can do it tomorrow"

 _But you can only get it today!_ Marco wanted to shout but counted back from five before saying. "No worries. You know I had this really weird dream last night, I dreamt that I talked to another version of Star"

"Oh, Marco. Not this again" Star said, rolling her eyes.

"It was really real. She even began bossing Tuffy around. She told me, she was from a world parallel to our world" Marco said.

All three of them burst out laughing.

"That was one heck of a dream, my good chap," King Butterfly said.

"And get this... I don't think it was a dream" Marco said, "She told me when I was on a date on Prom night with Jacky. Star was spying on us and even made Me and Jacky almost injure ourselves."

Star stopped laughing instantly.

Everybody couldn't help but notice her laughter suddenly vanish.

"Star?" Tom said, looking concerned.

"What?" Star said, sweating. "O-Of course I wouldn't do that. It was just a dream"

How on earth did Marco find out!?

Maybe there was some truth to it after all.

Unfortunately, she underestimated just well, Marco know her.

He could tell she was lying through her teeth.

But there was no anger on his face.

"May I be excused?" He said, suddenly getting up. "I don't feel hungry"

"Um, sure," The queen said.

Marco went upstairs and they all soon heard him shut the door.

3.

2.

1.

*Crash*

Everybody was up from their seats, but when they got to the door, they found it locked.

#Marco room#

Marco had let loose his anger on a poor, table.

Star really did spy on him and Jacky, not only that, but she could have seriously injured both of them.

He had given her so much, having long ago repaid the debt of being the cause of Star blowing up her wand.

But the thing is, he just kept giving but what Star only seemed to care about, was showing kindness to the monsters.

Not, that he was against that.

But Star didn't seem to realise just how fragile their relationship had become, ever since he arrived here.

"So, I was right." Said a voice that sounded just like Star.

He turned around to find Dark Star.

"Don't worry. I put a spell on the door, so they can't hear us." Dark Star said, "But time is ticking, it's only a matter of time before your Star uses her wand, to bust down the door. So, what are you going to down now, Marco? Go home in shame or whine about this to Star?"

Marco's hair was covering his eyes.

Neither.

He said.

"If I take the offer. Will you leave my memories intact?"

A huge smile slowly grow on Dark Star's face.

"I have no problem with that. Do you want the powers too?" She said, smiling.

"That would be nice. But if I agree, I won't kill anybody for you." Marco said.

"No problem. Kill or not Kill, it's your choice" Dark Star said, shrugging.

Suddenly they both heard Star charging up her wand.

"So, do we have a deal?" Dark Star said, put her hand out, smiling in a creepy way.

Marco know he shouldn't.

But.

"We have a deal," he said, shaking her hand.

" **Glitter Whale Battering Ram!"** Star yelled.

Suddenly the door went flying, leaving a massive hole where it used to be.

But when Tom, Star and her parents took a look inside, they found that the room was empty.

Marco Diaz had vanished into thin air.

And scene!

Next chapter, Marco gets his new powers, only to find out it came with the loss of being human. He also finds out, he is expected to look like adult Marco due to Dark Star's preference. Meanwhile, Star is looking all over the Kingdom for Marco, even using her scissors to see if Marco went home. Review/fav and follow!

P.S. I'm writing the second chapter of 'My Villain Academia' right now. It should be done soon.

P.S. WOW! Why is there so many followers for a story that isn't a day old!?


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: So many followers! I'm baffled!

[Edit: 28/2/2018]

I do not own Star Vs the Force of Evil.

Enjoy!

Marco Diaz had vanished from the room.

Star and company came into the room only to feel the remaining magic, left over from the massive teleportation spell performed.

"Since when could Diaz teleport?" Tom said.

"He can't," Star said, she was checking her wand, Marco signature had gone as dim as a light bulb.

She turned to her parents.

"Thankfully, thanks to the whole business with Toffee, the castle now tracks all traces of magic on Mewni." Her mom said. "As long as he's still on Mewni, we can find him"

Unfortunately, they all quickly realised that it was going to be much harder than they thought.

There were no teleportation spells used on Mewni outside that of the guardians use themselves, there was no trace of Marco anywhere.

Perhaps, he was back on Earth?

They used the two-way mirror to call Marco parents but even they seem shocked to hear of Marco's sudden disappearance.

The whole neighbourhood even organised a search party because the law wouldn't class him as missing just yet.

Even on Mewni, they invaded Ludo's home, invading every one of their past villains' house in search of Marco.

48 hours later, Marco Diaz was declared officially missing by Earths law.

Ch 2: Marco becomes a Demon Prince.

Marco found himself in the Mewni palace main room with the table, except it didn't look anywhere nearly as welcoming, instead, it had a cold vibe to it.

"Welcome back, Mistress," Said, a person, he would have to get used to being around, he almost got into his karate stance, at the sight of the other Toffee.

Then he suddenly realised that Dark Star was holding her wand.

And it was pointed at him.

"Ur, what are you doing?" He said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to appear more presentable" Dark Star said with a smile, that he didn't trust at all.

Then without even chanting, a beam shot out of her wand and hit him.

But there was no pain.

Star conjured up a mirror and floated it towards him.

What stared back at him wasn't his 15-year-old face, but the face of the adult version of him, whenever he went to Hekapoo dimension.

That and the fact that his hoody was ripped, due to his sudden change in size and his jeans no longer fit him, so they were ripped and short, as well.

"Now. That's much better," Dark Star said, "Once I saw what you look like as an adult, there was no way I could live with your fifteen-year-old, face. I think looking your actually mental age, would be good for you, too."

"Wait, you can do spells without chanting?" Marco said.

"Of course, I can." Dark Star said, rolling her eyes. "Unlike your Star. I actually took my studies seriously. If I'm giving a book on magic, then I'll read it right away. I don't have any friends to distract me from my studies."

"oh..." Marco said.

"So, are we going to power you up now... or after you've got something edible in your stomach?" Dark star said.

Then Marco's stomach let out a growl, and he realises he hadn't truly eaten this morning.

"So, eating then?" Dark Star said, amused, then she turned to Toffee and said. "Toffee, go and get the food, the chef's prepared."

"Yes, mistress," The monster said, walking out of the room.

So, she was obviously expecting him then?

Soon Marco got a face full of food that looked fine.

But.

"Don't worry, everything you see before you were prepared by Human chiefs, using Earth ingredients." Dark Star said.

Marco couldn't help but look at her suspiciously.

Was the food poisoned?

*Growl* came from his stomach.

Well, he was about to find out, before his stomach starts attacking itself.

He lifted a spoon and tried to find the safest looking food before him, which was a slice of oranges.

He took a bite out of it and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt flavour drip into his mouth, that he could actually enjoy.

Dark Star smiled seeing Marco suddenly become a lot braver and suddenly attack the food while Toffee blinked owlishly.

He had only seen monsters eat like that after starvation.

Marco finally noticed their gazes and stopped eating from embracement.

"Don't stop." Dark Star said, "I've got plenty of food left over, so if you want seconds. Toffee will get it for you"

"I-I think, I'm good," Marco said, trying very hard not to blush.

He just didn't realise how much he had been starved until now.

This was the best meal, he had in quite some time.

Once he was finished eating, he was told to stand shirtless

"Wait, why do I have to be shirtless?" Maco said as Toffee took his hoody.

"Isn't obvious? The more skin is shown, the easier it is to aim the spell, that will give you powers" Dark Star said, "Or do you want your clothes to be magical as well?"

"Ur, no," He said if it's like that.

"That and I really wanted to see you, shirtless" Dark Star admitted, being straightforward, unlike Star.

"WHAT!?" He yelled.

"Think of it as your way of saying thank you, for the food I prepared for you," Dark Star said, brushing off his feelings towards providing man service.

Then she pointed her wand at him and Toffee moved out of the way quickly so that he was not hit.

"Wai-" Marco began, but it was too late.

He was suddenly hit with Dark Star's magical beaming and a wave of pain assaulted him, he felt like every part of his body was on fire.

The pain was immense but he had been through so much that he had built up willpower not to scream.

With his eyes glowing, he began to lift off the ground, he curled and slowly two dragon-like wings began to grow from his back, his ears became pointy.

He looked like a demon.

The process was over and he finally collapsed in Dark Star's arms.

When he woke up, he found himself in a dark room and he was sitting on something very uncomfortable.

"Good morning sleepy head," Said, a seductive voice right into his right ear, startling the hell out of him, he almost fell out of the bed.

Dark Star laughed.

"Can you stop, appearing out of nowhere!?" Marco said, one day she was going to give him a real heart attack.

"What's the fun in that?" Dark Star said, much to Marco disdain.

To think he would be so relaxed beside a murderer.

He was not chained in any way and was even given the best food, he had, had in a while.

He would have easily let his guard down if she had not told him, she had killed her own parents.

"So, what do you think about the wings?" Dark Star suddenly said.

"Wings?" He said, looking behind him, he almost screamed at the sight of them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" He yelled.

"I didn't really do anything," Dark Star said, "You should blame it on being exposed to so much magic on a daily basis. That and the Blood Moon"

"Wait, Blood Moon?" He said, what the hell had that got to do with anything?

"You can't be serious?" Dark Star said, he honestly did not know what he had done. "There was a dance on a night of a Red Moon in the Underworld and you weren't a little bit suspicious? You didn't honestly think, you could dance with Star, while a red beam from the moon shines directly on you, and get away unchanged? That thing bound you to Star for eternity"

"WHAT!" Marco said.

"Relax, if it carried on, you two would have eventually fallen in love with each and be soul mates forever, even if you're currently dating different people," Dark Star said, "You don't know how hard it is to try and get rid of that thing on your soul. I couldn't get rid of it since I didn't have enough data, but I could weaken it. I'm surprised that the Backlash didn't kill you"

And that meant Star was fine as well, although very weak.

"Should I be grateful, that you find it funny, that I almost died?" Marco said.

"No. I find it funny that your no longer Human but a demon." Dark Star said, dropping another bomb on him.

"IM A WHAT!" He said.

"Soo may powers, in your body fighting to dominate. Did you think, all that Magic will not affect your body? Especially the magic of the Underworld?" Dark Star said, "Personally it's nice to know, that if you fall off a cliff with no protection, you won't die"

"And that's supposed to make me happy!?" Marco said, "Reverse it," he said, he agreed to live with her, not throw his humanity to the wind.

"I can if you want to die," Dark Star said, shutting him up. "I'm sure your ears aren't really noticeable but your wings are the only thing that set's you apart from the Humans. I'm sure if you think about it, you can make them disappear at will"

Was she implying?

His Wings disappeared.

He stared.

He just thought he wanted them gone for the second and they disappeared like magic.

"How did?" He said.

"You talking to the girl who is the mirror opposite of Star Butterfly." Dark Star said. "I got my transformation under control, the same time Star did, so I can change at will. I thought the process would be similar to you."

Marco stared, this Star used her brain a lot more than his Star.

"Now, I'm going to leave you to get dressed," Dark Star said.

"Why?" Marco said.

"Didn't I promise you adventure?" Dark Star said. "And I know just the Adventure to go on. But I have to know. Are you okay with changing yourself or do you want servants to change you?"

"Huh?" Marco said.

"Your, not just 'Marco- Star Butterflies Squire' anymore. Your 'Marco-The Prince'" Dark Star said. "You're no longer a commoner, so it's only natural that you're not treated like a commoner. Plus, you're no longer Human so your practically a god to them."

From the very beginning, she hadn't stopped talking in that soothing voice.

To his horror, the thought 'She Right' almost took form inside his mind.

He shook his head, he wasn't above Humans.

But the fact that he called them 'Humans' slipped passed his mental radar.

"Bye then," Dark Star said, walking away.

Soon a bunch of women he remembered was part of the Mewni residence back in his original world came flocking in.

They were soon kicked out due to Marco 'shyness'.

"Who know, the Prince, would be so adorable?" one of them said, loud enough for even Marco to hear beyond the door.

He blushed and went to the wardrobe to see what was inside.

He found clothes that were almost the exact same as when he was in Hekapoo dimension, except his trousers didn't look like they had seen better days.

He put it on and couldn't help but feel free with it on.

Now all he was missing, was his trusty Dragon Cycle.

He walked out of the room and asked around where Dark Star was, thanks to the worryingly fear-inducing answer's, he was pointed in the right direction.

He came out to the front and could not believe his eyes.

Dark Star was standing next to a familiar Dragon Cycle.

"Is that?" He said, he didn't dare to hope.

"Yep," Dark Star said, "I thought you would need something to get you more comfortable with living here" of course she didn't say what she did to get this Dragon Cycle here.

Or who she no doubt, anger by taking it.

"NACHOS!" He yelled, hugging his favourite Dragon Cycle.

She welcomed his touch and he instantly got on, only to find out, it was not just him.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"Didn't I tell you. We are going on an adventure together?" Dark Star said. "It's me and you against the world!"

Marco slowly smiled.

"Me and you against the world" he whispered.

 _Maybe, this was the life he was supposed to have?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Marco goes on an adventure with Dark Star and discovers his powers along the way, unaware that he is slowly changing. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Seriously, why are there so many people following this story? I am truly baffled but I'll try my hardest to meet your expectations.

I do not own Star Vs The Force of Evil.

Enjoy!

It was a very surprising morning for one Star Butterfly.

Not only was Marco missing but when she went looking for him, she was suddenly hit with a stab sensation that apparently could have almost killed her.

When she came to, she was in the Royal Hospital surrounded by the worried faces of her loved ones and the Royal Doctor.

Even when she said she was fine, they refused to let her out of bed, until they were sure that if she got up, she wouldn't immediately flop down and die.

"Hey, Star. Look what I got." Tom said, coming to visit her, Star was touched at the sight of a fruit basket before he asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I keep telling everybody that I'm completely fine but they won't believe me," Star complained

"Well, to be fair, if I didn't carry you to the nearest Hospital, you would have possibly died," Tom said, before asking. "What happened anyway?"

"How should I know?" Star said, "For some reason, I felt pain and woke up here. But for some reason, I feel like it has something to do with Marco" It was odd, but before she could almost feel Marco, but now...

"YOU!" Said, a voice suddenly barging into the royal hospital. They both turned and was stunned to find Hekapoo and she looked mad.

"Star! what did you do with Marco dragon bike!?" Hekapoo said.

"What, are you talking about, Hekapoo?" Star said.

"The bike that Marco put me in charge of, was taken this morning" Hekapoo revealed. "I got video proof that you took his bike"

"But that doesn't make sense." Star said, "Why would I take his bike? I've been here since last night"

"She has," Tom said, vouching for her.

"Then who is this?" Hekapoo said, using her magic to reveal the scene of a girl that looked exactly like Star but she wore a lot darker clothes, that gave a very generous view of her chest.

Tom couldn't help but notice this.

Then they saw her whip out a wand that looked similar to Star own and without chanting, shot a magical beam at the poor bike, both of them disappeared.

And now that Hekapoo had reviewed it twice, she saw the differences.

"Great, now somebody is wearing my face and even has a phoney wand," Star said, "Just track the magic down, the bike was taken from your dimension, after all"

"I can't," Hekapoo said. "The girl used a teleportation spell much bigger than that I've ever seen. It's like she came from another reality"

"What?" Tom said, picking up on that.

Both Tom and Star, suddenly remembering Marco's 'dream'.

Ch 3: A questionable adventure.

The sound of a motorcycle was heard throughout Mewni, both Marco and Dark Star rode pass the people.

Everybody quickly moved out of the way just by the sight of them.

If the description of Marco hadn't gotten around yet, just the sight of the Queen of Mewni made them clear the way out of fear.

"So, where are we going?" Marco said, he found it odd riding through this part of Mewni, because the last time he checked, the middle class did not seem to be a combination of different dimensions and planets.

He could even clearly see a Human-made sky scrapper.

What in the world?

"If you're wondering about the surroundings. This is what happens when you unite, lots of different dimensions and planets under one banner" Dark Star said, they both know what she truly meant by 'unite'. "You can't really see the impact in the upper region but in the middle region, where the industrial people live, it really shows just how important Mewni is. Mewni is the centre of everything, even time"

"TIME! GET YOUR TIME HERE!" Yelled somebody.

Marco was then surprised to see somebody actually selling bottles that had 'Time' written on them, going for ridiculous prices.

Dark Star had basically enslaved Father time in her world, without any compassion for the man, even when saw his memories.

Of course, Marco would rather not know that the time being sold wasn't fake and something had happened to Father time.

Ignorance was a bliss after all.

"Now onward to The Forest of Certain Death," Dark Star said.

"Wait, The Forest of Certain Death!?" Marco began.

"You wanted an adventure Marco and I'm going to give you one" Dark Star said, before saying. "Don't tell me, you're scared."

"Of course, not!" Marco said, "I and Nachos can handle anything"

The bike huffed in agreement.

Dark Star had to lead the way because he couldn't remember the directions.

They soon arrived at the forest and it looked as dangerous as ever, they flew above it because Dark Star said, so.

"Now what?" Marco said.

"We Jump" Dark Star suddenly said and that was the only warning he got before, he was pulled off his bike at a thousand feet in the air.

"YOUR INSANE!" Marco yelled, plunged into what he thought was their death's.

"Thank you," Dark Star said, hitting Nacho's with a spell so she couldn't save them. "Now, open up your wing's"

Marco was suddenly reminded that he had wing's now and with a mere thought they were out, unfortunately, the wind wasn't now kind when his wings suddenly sprouted from his back, he was blown to the right slamming into Dark Star.

"Stay calm, Marco" Dark Star said, "And just focus"

"HOW CAN YOU STAY CALM WHEN WERE FALLING TO OUR DEATHS!" Marco yelled, he was trying but he was at the mercy of the brutal wind.

But it was basic nature, that when faced with a life and death situation, even a sunflower manages to twist its body towards the little bit of light, coming out of a crack if there was a chance to survive.

Wings that were twisted by the wind began to adjust and straighten out, greatly reducing how the wind affected him, Marco sensing the change, pulled both of them up.

His wings flap their hardest.

They were rising.

"See, I told you, you can do it," Dark Star said, as Marco flow them safely to the ground.

His face was pale.

He hadn't yet got the flying thing down.

Unfortunately for him, it had only just begun.

It turns out that the innocent patch of land that they had landed on, wasn't so innocent as he thought.

One by one each flower rose from the ground, revealing a monster that looked like a mesh between an owl and a cricket.

The Forest of Certain Deaths, Flower Monsters!

If Marco looked closely he had would see collars around all of their neck.

Dark Star blasted one of them with her wound, knocking them 'unconscious'.

"Are you waiting to die!?" Dark Star said, blasting another one. "Blast them"

"HOW!" Marco said, before saying. "If you haven't noticed. I haven't been given a weapon!"

Suddenly one lunged at him, ready to claw him to pieces, going straight for his face, apparently not liking his looks.

Marco fighting instincts kicked and he felt something burn inside of him and travel through his body before extruded out of his hands.

 **He know what to do.**

He released the power from his hands and dark beams blasted right out, hitting the Flower Monster square in the chest.

The chest exploded, showering him with Flower monster blood.

He did not expect to see such a gory scene and he froze.

Another monster lunged at him.

"MARCO!" Dark Star yelled, hitting the monster with a beam, the monster died miserably. "Don't just stand there. Blast!"

Marco snapped out of it and saw a monster lunged at Dark Star from behind her.

Oh, screw it.

He used his power to blast the monster, it screamed miserably as it died.

Both Dark Star and Marco looked at each other, they seemed to have reached an agreement and stood back to back.

"You watch my back and I'll watch yours," Dark Star said.

Marco nodded and both of them began to blast.

In no time at all, they had killed all the monsters and were running through the forest, blasting anything that so much as moved.

 _This is fun._ Marco thought, blasting, for some reason each time he blasted something it felt like he was given energy.

Both of them jumped fearlessly off a cliff, right into a heard of rampaging unicorns.

They landed luckily on one and Dark Star pulled its hair to calm it down, before letting out a war cry and the unicorn lunged forward, fully under Dark Star control.

Marco seeing where they were heading, saw that they were rushing straight into a cliff, he used his power to blast open the mountain.

The side of the mountain exploded leaving a huge massive hole, unfortunately for them, the Hydra that was sleeping in it woke up.

They came in and met the fearsome gaze of the several-headed monster, around each neck was a collar, it turned red, the Hydra sleepy gaze became red alert and both Marco and Dark Star were suddenly aware of the fire being released from all of its mouth's.

"DUCK!" Dark Star yelled.

Both of them abandoned the horse and throw themselves behind a nearby rock.

"Wait. Why am I hiding?" Marco said, feeling confident, he was still high on power.

He blasted the Hydra.

It didn't flinch.

All the head's smiled.

"Uh, oh," He said before its tail made contact with him.

Marco was sent flying and hit the wall.

But to his surprise, it did not hurt.

Dark Star blasted it with her wand, getting its attention.

Throughout all of this, Marco finally realized that Dark Star was a genius in magic, what was the likelihood that she even needed his help to take down a Hydra?

Dark Star continued to use a mid-core spell to do a little bit of damage to the Hydra.

Wait.

Was she trying to train him?

He got up, with relative ease.

"Hey, Hydra!" He said, getting its attention. "Why not try to pick on somebody, your own size!" And he grew a hundred times his size, shocking even Dark Star.

She certainly did not remember putting that in there!

Marco was shocked to suddenly find everything so small even the Hydra, that had been towering over his like an unmoved god, was now half his size.

All the Hydra's eyes want wide with fear.

It was not used to not being the biggest thing in the forest.

"Let's try this again," Marco said, with a dark smile as his hands glowed with dark energy and without mercy he blasted it.

The Hydra sensing the energy that could easily kill it tried to dodge for its life, unfortunately, the blast was too big.

The Hydra let out a pathetic screech as it was hit with the energy, the energy stole life from it and unconsciously Marco absorbed it without him realizing it, what was left of the Hydra was just its bones.

Marco began to shrink down.

"Woah," Marco said, he liked the experience of being huge.

He especially felt like he was now more powerful than ever.

Dark Star went to the Dragon's corpse in search of something, she finally found it after five minutes of looking, a glowing object.

"What's that?" Marco said.

"Just something, I've been needing for my experiments," Dark Star said, effectively shutting Marco curiosity down, before saying. "Let's, go" heading for the exit

"That's it?" Marco said, it was good but it was way too short for his liking.

"Of course, not," Dark Star said, "We're just going to save your beloved motorbike. To get in, I had to dissolve the barrier around the forest."

And Marco just had to say. "WHAT!"

"So, let's go," Dark Star said.

Marco wings appeared and he grabbed Dark Star before flying out of the mountain.

 _Nacho's, I'm coming!_ He thought.

 _Marco had no idea, that he was currently extruding bloodlust._

And scene!

Next chapter, Marco decides to take a break from his nonstop adventures with Dark Star, getting permission to go back to his reality Earth, just to tell everybody he's okay. He doesn't expect to realize that he couldn't care less about his friends and family. Meanwhile, everybody else can't help but notice Marco's new attitude. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4 of Dark Prince Marco

(Edit: somebody told me that the timing is messed up so I've alternated some things)

I do not Star Vs the Forces of Evil.

Enjoy!

The usually happy Diaz family we're anything but Happy, right now.

When they agreed to let their Son stay on Star's planet, they know that Queen and King would keep tabs on him and inform them from time to time.

They have even talked to their son a couple of times, just make sure he was okay.

At first, he was super happy to be there, you could just tell by his voice and body language.

But after a while, it just wasn't the same.

The smile no longer reached his eyes.

If something was bothering him, it wouldn't be good to pressure him about it.

Eventually he would open up and tell them.

But now their boy was missing.

They did not know where he was or why there was no contact from him.

So while the whole of Mewni was looking for Marco, they decided to look on Earth, hoping that he would show up around the neighborhood or something.

They even want on Television and organized a huge search party.

They haven't even slept in days, just worrying about their little boy and on a constantly moving around hoping to find him.

"I'll get it" Mr Diaz said, getting from the meeting he was having with his wife, they were planning to look for their son in another neighborhood.

He walked to the door not expecting what was on the other side of the door.

He opened the door and his eyes slowly widened at the sight before him.

Light gray shirt underneath a red hoody, jeans and olive and green sneakers.

It was their Son.

Marco Diaz.

"Hi, dad." Marco said, "Is mom, home?"

He was back.

Ch 4: Marco new attitude

"WHAT? MARCO'S BACK?!" Star said, in front of her was the mirror that showed Mr and Mrs Diaz.

But the whole castle had been preparing to follow the magic, that they managed to take from Marco's room back to its source, and now that all went up on flames.

Marco was back.

Wait.

Marco was Back!?

"How on, how did Marco managed to come back!?" Star said, he had no magic, she had envisioned him trap in a cage with a girl who looked like her.

After all she had seen, she had to believe Marco's dream.

"Apparently, he was never missing in the first place." Mr Diaz said.

"What?" Star said.

"Marco explained to us, that he just went on very really big adventure and the time just flow by" Mrs Diaz said, "By the time it finished, he realized just how long it had been and came straight home"

"Are you serious?" Star said, that didn't sound like Marco at all, unless he messed up royally and didn't want anybody to find out.

His parents know that to, but they were just so happy to have their son back, that they would take what they could get.

"So, where is Marco now?" Star said, she seriously needed to talk to him.

"You just missed him, he's on his way to school" Mrs Diaz said and when he comes back, they could spend the rest of the day being a family.

"Okay, then" Star said, the mirror switched off and she want to look for her dimensional scissors.

She would just needed to take a quick trip to earth and be back before anybody truly missed her.

Meanwhile on Earth, Marco was getting annoyed from all the staring he was attracting as he walked to the classroom.

The past few days, had been amazing for him, he didn't even know it was possible to be so high on the rush, that came with his life being in danger.

Just one mission after another, it was like he was with Star, when she first came to earth.

It was just none stop and he loved it.

It was really too bad, that he couldn't keep up with Dark Star pace forever.

Within a few days, his mind and body needed a break.

Someplace to just chill.

It was then he remembered that he hadn't contacted his parents or friends in such a long time, he must have worried them.

He had to go back.

And Dark Star did not even stop him from wanting to go home.

It was as if she wasn't even worried that he may never come back.

And now he was here.

Being stared at by everybody.

And who could blame them?

Marco, had felt uncomfortable wearing just his red hoody ever since he morphed back to his teen body.

So he decided to make it more comfortable for him by putting on an expensive new Leather Jacket over it and wore black jeans, he even had his flat hair curled upwards and leather fingerless gloves consumed each hand.

It just felt more right, this way.

So sure, his appearance was eye-catching but the confidence in every step he took, was what really drew countless eyes in.

It was as if nothing in the world could get to him.

He was even late for class.

Which everybody noticed since he was the kid who always got to school super early.

"Nice for you to finally show up Mister Diaz" Said, Margaret Skullnick, who was surprised just like everybody else that he came in late.

But instead of giving a heartfelt apology, he just said. "Sorry" shrugged and then walked to his seat.

He did not even say "Hi" to Jackie, which shocked the girl, he walked by her as if she wasn't even there, which was shocking because he always made a point to say 'Hi' to her every morning for the past decade or so.

Especially now that a year had gone passed and she looked more mature.

He sat on the desk, with a bored expression, he did not even feel like paying attention to the class, but the teachers troll appearance was pretty entertaining to him.

He shouldn't be finding her appearance, funny right?

He didn't realize, he was smirking.

"And what do you find so funny, Mister Diaz?" Said a voice that appeared beside him, making him jump, he turned to find it was the teacher.

"Ur" He said, realizing that the whole class was staring at him. "I just remembered a really funny joke"

"Oh, did you, now?" Miss Skullnick said, "And would you like to share this joke with the whole class? Mr Diaz?"

Marco managed to keep his mouth shut.

"I didn't think so" Miss Skullnick said, "So since you've been absent from this class for so long. I assume that you opened your school books and learnt something. So why don't you answer the question on the board?"

Marco looked to see a question that he didn't know where to begin with.

But Marco did not panic and said to everybody shock.

"No"

The whole class gasped.

No!?

THE Marco Diaz actually said "No" to a teacher's face!?

"No?" The Teacher said, shocked and angry.

"Miss Margaret Skullnick, you did say I haven't been here for such a long time. Its been a year actually" Marco said, "How am I supposed to answer a question when I was convinced I would never come back?"

The class took a second gasp.

Since when was Marco so confident enough to talk back to a teacher and give her sass!?

Miss Margaret Skullnick face understandably turned red.

"But your here now!" She said.

"By choice" Marco said.

"DETENTION!" She bellowed.

That single word, was a word, she thought she would ever utter to her star pupil Marco Diaz.

However, Marco didn't care, making her face turn even more red, seeing how little the punishment affected him.

"Okay, Mister Smarty-pants" She said, gritting her teeth "Let's see if you'll stay so calm, when I take you to the principal's office after class"

Everybody took a third gasp, nobody in class had ever gotten in so much trouble that they were dragged to the principal's office.

Marco got up and said. "Don't bother. I'll go right now. The principle office should be a thousand times better than this place." getting more gasps.

"Woah. Since when was Marco so hard core?" Jackie said, while everybody was wondering that too.

He then walked out of the classroom, completely ignoring the teacher's shouts.

Marco had made quiet the impression on the girls in class, who liked the New 'Nobody can tell me what to do' Marco.

Principal Edwin Bonner-Skeeves was quite surprised when Marco visited his office, telling him he had been kicked out of class and when his Teacher showed up, the problem was shouted into his ears.

Everybody could hear Miss Skullnick shouting throughout the whole school, drawing quiet a crowd of students who had never heard her so mad before, their interests peaked when they heard the cause of her anger was 'Safe Kid Marco Diaz'.

"Hey, what's going on?" Star said, appearing at the school grounds and hearing the shouting.

"Marco's got spine" Janna Ordonia said, in awe before she said. "Oh, and he's also in huge trouble with the school. They might even call his parents"

"WHAT!?" Star said, she never would have thought she would hear the day that Marco was in that big of trouble, especially with the school no less.

Then she saw Marco.

The door to the principal's office opened and Marco walked out as if absolutely nothing happened and Miss Skullnick looked stunned from behind him.

No matter how much she screamed or yelled, or layered punishment after punishment on top of him, there was not a single reaction outside of the word "Okay".

The lack of caring especially from Marco, was abnormal.

And if Marco didn't care, she could never be a teacher to him.

If he doesn't care after his parents getting here than they were going to have a serious problem with his education as a whole.

"MARCO!" Star yelled, Marco turned around to find his original Star.

That he left behind.

He suddenly felt like he was too tired to not even stop for her.

Why was everything so boring today?

Boring walk to school.

Boring classroom.

Boring teachers.

Boring Principles office.

Now Boring Star.

He stopped for her, after he walked a bit and found a more secluded area.

Once Star caught up with him, they walked alongside each other.

"….so, Marco" Star said, not knowing how to start. "I noticed that you're wearing a new leather jacket over your hoody. Aren't you hot?"

"No." He said, giving her a one worded answer.

"Oh" Star said, this was getting extremely awkward before she tried to lighten the mood and say. "Your, not still mad about me forgetting about getting your Squire Rulerbook? I talked to the person in charge and they agreed to give you another copy"

"Hm?" He said, he completely forgot about all the Squire stuff. "That great" he said, completely disinterested.

The atmosphere between them was getting even more awkward for Star.

"So...I saw what happened back there" Star said, "Who know that Miss Skullnick could shout so much?"

"It surprised me too" Marco said.

"Marco, are you okay?" Star suddenly said.

"Huh?" He said.

"I mean, are you really okay?" Star said, "You seem kind of cold and detached, from everything. You know you can come to me if something is bothering you."

" **You would like that would you?** " Marco said, suddenly stopping.

"What?" Star said, as Marco turned around.

She was stunned by how memorizing Marco's eyes were.

"I like this new me." He said, as Star began to back away before reaching a bunch of lockers. "For the first time in my life, I feel free." He slammed his hand onto the locker beside her making her job.

His face was too close to hers.

"For the first time in my life, I can do whatever I want and obtain whatever I want." He said, she could feel his hot breath on her face, she did not even realize her cheeks had gone red.

"And guess what I want?" He said, drawing closer.

His mouth was so close to her own, all she had to do was stretch her neck out an-

She suddenly remembered Tom.

"NO!" She yelled pushing a very surprised Marco away, she did not even know she had just shaken off his demonic attraction.

But Marco did not fall, instead he managed to stop himself from falling to his knees.

Star panted heavy, it clearly took a lot out of her to resist.

Marco smirked and said. "And here I thought, you were an easy girl"

"W-What?" She said.

Then they both heard.

"MISTER DIAZ! YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE!"

They both could easily identify the voice.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Marco said, before turning around and saying "Later, Star"

And for the first time in Star's life, she did not want Marco to come back.

She did not even realise, she was trembling.

"Huh? Why am I trembling?" She said, but she know why.

 _Her best friend Marco, scared her._

And scene!

I've decided to finish this story on both sites. If you would like to help me crank out the chapter's faster than feel free to support via P.a.t.r.e.o.n (type this in without the dots separating the letters) As usual my backers get this chapter one day faster. Next chapter, Marco behavior continues to get worse and Star isn't the only one he scares. Review


	5. Chapter 5 of Dark Prince Marco

(Edit: somebody told me the timing for this story was off so I've fixed it now)

I do not own Star Vs the Forces of evil.

Enjoy!

"The reason why we've called you here, Mr and Mrs Diaz is-" Principle Skeeves began and this was Marco cue to start drowning the man out.

He began to look around the office, now that he thought about it, he never truly looked at this place in the few times he had come in here.

He even got up onto his chair, to get a better look around, his attitude in the room was appalling in the eyes of his parents, the principle and his classroom teacher.

His parents were especially shocked, considering that from what they heard, Marco was in big trouble.

"Marco, sweetie. Can you sit back on the chair?" His own mother said, she never thought she would have to say this again, considering how young Marco was when she had said that phrase last.

Marco was 4 years old.

But Marco did not sit down immediately, like was expected of him, instead he looked like he was considering it before finally deciding to sit down, leaving his parents shocked.

"See. The boy has no respect for Authority" Miss Skullnick said. "What happened in the year he wasn't at school? What did you teach him?"

And like every meeting with a troubled teen, it always goes back to the Parents.

Mr and Mrs Diaz were speechless, they just didn't think, there would be a day when they were put in that position, the same position that they only saw on T.V.

"M-Miss Skullnick, Principle" Marco dad said. "We are highly sorry for our son's behaviour. We will make sure to straighten him out so this doesn't happen again"

"I hope it doesn't. Marco may be 'lashing out' like teens to these days, perhaps you should send him to special classes" Principle Skeeves said, making Marco want to roll his eyes. "If his behaviour keeps going downhill, then we will have some serious problems and his grades will naturally slip as well. We might even have to put him in the 'special' category"

"Special category!?" Mrs Diaz said, knowing that it was a different, kind of 'special' that wasn't a good thing.

"Hopefully, it will never come to that" Principle Skeeves said, "You may leave now"

And Marco was suddenly aware of his usually happy looking parents suddenly not so happy.

They were furious.

They were embarrassed.

He was grounded.

Ch 5: Conflictions

"TALKING BACK TO THE TEACHER!" Mrs Diaz said, "I keep hearing it from, some other family but I didn't think it would happy to us! Marco, why did you walk out on her and was a smart mouth as well!?"

Mr Diaz looked furious as well.

Today, they would be the talk of the whole town.

But their Son did not seem to care.

He didn't seem to care when they marched him through the line of staring students, as if he had done nothing wrong.

He didn't look repentant as they drove home in the car.

 **And he still did not look repent now.**

Marco walked in with his hands in his pockets, his parents rage seemed to slid right off him.

"Son, I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to straighten yourself and your behaviour out!" His father said, to his face. "You will not go to school tomorrow with that attitude!"

"Good" Marco said, walking passed his own father, shocking the man. "School is boring. I'll rather stay at home and watch T.V."

"And your banned from the T.V!" His mother said, it was obvious to both of them that Marco had an attitude problem. "You won't be allowed to watch until, we have an apology!"

"Okay" Marco said, disinterested and shrugging, before heading to the stairs.

It was obvious to them that their punishment was doing nothing to him.

"A-And your banned from using your phone as well!" His father chipped in. "You're not allowed to see your friends or go out. You won't even get your allowance until you straighten yourself out!'

"Alright then." Marco said, still shocking them even more as he went to his room and closed the door.

His parents couldn't understand what was going on.

Before he disappeared, he was perfectly normal, kind and respectful.

And now he couldn't even show respect to his own parents?

Maybe it was just him wanting more attention?

They hoped so.

Marco flopped down onto his bed, it was nowhere nearly as comfortable the bed in the other reality.

This bed sucked.

He sat up and took out his phone, using it despite being banned by his parents.

'Hey, is anybody reading this?'- He texted out to all his friends.

'Marco, are you alright?'- Jackie

'Dude, you had guts today. I wouldn't have the guts to do what you did and act like nothing happened'-Anna

'Dude, are you nuts?'- Ferguson

'How much trouble are you in? If I did what you did. I would be on my knees and begging Miss Skullnicks for forgiveness'-Alfonzo

'It okay. I'm grounded and some other things. I'm not even allowed to use my phone'- Marco

'Your disobeying your parents? Hard core'-Anna

'Marco, you should listen to them. You were really out of order today'-Jackie

'Marco, your rebellion has to stop. When will the madness end?'-Ferguson

'Aren't you making your punishment worse? By using your Phone?' - Alfonzo

He then texted.

'Bite my leather jacket. My parents aren't the boss of me'

There was a long pause.

'Woah. You need to chill man. They only want what's best for you'-Anna, even for her, his reply was too much.

'Marco, you know the reason why they do what they do is because they care about you. Many kids would kill for parents like yours'-Jackie

'And here, I thought we finally got rid of Jerk Marco'-Ferguson

'Marco, what on earth happened to you? You're being a complete ass'-Alfonzo

Marco turned his phone off and throw his phone to his side.

He was being a jerk?

What would they know?

They were just Human's.

They should be grateful that he even texted them at all.

His eyes glowed.

No.

Marco shook his head, he needed to go out and get some fresh air.

So, he did.

He didn't even both to think about climbing through the window and just walked out his room and down the stairs.

"Marco"

He was surprised to find Star with his parents.

He paused, then continued walking, he didn't even head for them instead he headed for the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" His mother said.

"Out" He said, opening the door, before anybody could say anything.

He then walked out with his hands in his pockets.

Star could not believe that Marco had just walked out on his own parents and said. "Don't worry, Marco Parents. I'll keep an eye on him"

But when she went outside, she was startled to find Marco gone, there wasn't a hair in sight.

#With Marco#

Marco retracted his wings and sat on a swing, at a nearby park.

"I chose to come back. And now, I'm regretting it" He said, this was nothing like how he imagined it to be.

"As the human saying goes, Penny for your thoughts?" Said, a voice behind him.

He got up and was ready to fight until he saw that it was Toffee.

The other Toffee.

"How did you-" He began.

"Get here?" Toffee finished, " Mistress Star is very clever. She has developed more than one way to get into this reality. She merely sent me to go and check on you"

"Oh" He said, feeling embarrassed, this was Dark Star, Star, highly intelligent counterpart after all.

"Is there something troubling you, my prince?" Toffee said. "Do you mind If I ask why you look so unhappy? Wasn't it my understanding that you came here because you wanted to relax?"

The monster did not dare look him in the eye.

Seeing him so submissive, just felt right to Marco all of a sudden.

"You may look me in the eye" He said.

"Thank you, your highness" Toffee said, looking at him in the eyes.

"At least, you show me some respect, unlike everybody else here." Marco grumbled, getting back on the swing. "I thought coming back was the right thing to do. I thought I could come back, here, whenever I needed a break and then when I'm craving for adventure, I would go back to your world." He clenched his fist, almost shattering the chains that held the seat in place. "But instead, I get yelled at, everybody here orders me around and I'm in neck deep in punishments, that I won't see the end of"

"Permission to speak?" Toffee said.

"Permission, granted" Marco said.

"Why do you listen to them, your highness?" Toffee said.

"Huh?" Marco said.

"I have been enslaved all my life" Toffee said, before quickly adding. "Although I am thankfully to Mistress Star. I know my situation could be much worse. I admire her. She doesn't allow others to walk all over her and she has the brains to be a true leader, unlike myself. Although you used to be Human, you were given a chance to raise up from that and be much, much more. Ruling over worlds right next to Mistress Star's side."

Marco was listening.

"You have unimaginable power at your fingertips and yet you allow a group of humans to rule over you. Why?" Toffee said, "You are better than them in every single way and yet you do not show it. Are you waiting for them to underestimate you so that when you do reveal yourself, they can do nothing about it? How easy would it be to subject these humans? How easy would it to be, to make sure nobody dared to raise their voices at you or hand out punishments? How easy would it be to get them to obey your every word and sing your praises?"

 _They're alike._ Marco thought, remembering when his Toffee revealed himself and ended up taking over Ludo's entire castle, kidnapping him and getting Star to destroy her wand.

If they know what he was truly like beforehand, he wouldn't have been able to accomplish so much.

"But, I'll be ruling with fear" Marco said.

"But isn't ruling in fear better than what is currently happening to you right now?" Toffee said, "In my world, what problems do you have and countless people will try to fix it. If you want to go to school, we will build you the best school and fill it with people. Everybody worships the ground you walk on. If you were to go the school in my reality earth, you would have the best possible grade and could enter the class any time you wanted. You don't even need to attend class"

If Toffee was trying to get him to come back, it was working.

Things were so much better for him, in that reality.

He wasn't a normal student with a magical best friend who didn't really want him around.

He was a prince.

He could do whatever he wanted, say anything he wanted and have anything he wanted and nobody would dare stop him.

He didn't have any problems over there.

He wasn't grounded.

"If you so wish it, we will invade and concur this reality. The world will be under your control in a mere week." Toffee said.

Then they both heard.

"BUNNY RABIT BLAST!"

Marco got up, but it was too late, the blast hit Toffee right in the chest sending him flying.

Marco looked to find Star rushing towards them, having clearly seen Toffee.

"MARCO, STAY BACK! WHATEVER HE'S BEEN TELLING YOU, IS A LIE!" Star said, ready to charge another blast.

She did not know how, but Toffee was alive right in front of her.

But she should have known.

Toffee would always find a way to come back.

"Marco, what are you waiting for?" Star said, seeing Marco frozen in one place.

Toffee sat up in pain, the place where he was blasted was healing much faster than his counterpart, its because of his life, of always been someone's door mat.

And as he stared at the wand, he realised this was it.

He was fated to die today.

It reminded him of the day Queen Star broke through the Monsters defence, killed the King and then Killed anybody who refused to bow to her.

Even the stance was the same.

Back then, he was ready to die but she had spared him and gave him a better life.

He was sure, it wouldn't happen here.

All he could think of was, who would replace him, as head servant at the castle, once he was dead?

He closed his eyes and waited for death to come.

.

.

.

He was still alive.

Huh?

He opened his eyes one by one and what he saw shocked him.

He saw a leather jacket blocking his view of the wand.

It can't be.

Prince?

"Marco, what are you doing!?" Star said.

 _Marco was shielding Toffee._

And scene!

Next chapter, things are about to get crazy as surprises just keep on coming leaving Star confused on Marco sudden new powers and why Marco is determined to protect Toffee. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6 of Dark Prince Marco

Author Note: Things are about to get real so get out your tissues.

I do not own Star vs the forces of evil.

Enjoy!

What was he doing?

He did not know.

His body just moved on its own and what's worse, is that it refused to budge.

He had only known this Toffee a couple of days, but the monster had treated him a lot better than how Star had been treating him over these past couple of months.

Why shouldn't he defend him?

"Marco. Get out of the way" Star said.

Marco did not budge.

Then Marco did something even more shocking, he said.

"No"

"What?" Star said, her wand powering down. "What do you mean, No!? That's Toffee! He's evil! He almost killed me! He almost Killed you! He almost ended all of Magic and blew up my parent's castle!"

She couldn't understand.

How could he defend a Monster like that?

"But he didn't do any of that" Marco said.

"What?" Star said.

"He's a Toffee from another Reality" Marco said, "This Toffee doesn't have the guts to do something like that." Before turning to Toffee and saying. "Tell her"

The monster flinched and was instantly on his knees and said. "I-I wouldn't dare do something like that especially to Mistress Stars counterpart"

"Mistress Star?" Star said, officially confused.

"Explain" She said.

They both know this was going to be a long explanation, thankfully Star had all night.

Ch 6: Marco's decision

"So...let me get this straight" Star said sitting on the swings. "That Toffee" pointing to the monster on standby. "Is from a different reality where another me has concurred all the dimensions and she's enslaved him so he works for her? And not only that but she's decided to make you a Prince and let you go on epic adventures?"

"That pretty much it" Marco said, like he didn't care.

But what they did care about was when Star started to raise her wand.

"Star, what are you doing?" Marco said, seeing Toffee back away.

"Marco, do you know how crazy that sounds?" Star said, "What about if what you saw was fake? What if it's all some nasty plot. A plot to get to-"

" **You?** " Marco voice suddenly injected and it scared her.

Star turned around to find Marco looking at her in a way that scared that her.

"Why does it always have to be about you?" Marco said, " It's just me, me, me. How self-centered."

Star was shocked and said. "I'm not self-centered. I've been trying to get monster to coexist-"

"With Mewmens" Marco injected. "Like I've never heard about important people trying to do what you're doing hoping that nobody would see how selfish they are in reality. What about if you were born a monster? I'd love to see you spout 'Monster equality', then"

"Marco...what's wrong with you?" Star said, "Ever since you came back, you're not yourself."

Toffee just stood by and watched.

Monster equality?

Ridiculous.

He never thought he would ever hear that word.

He just stood by waiting for the order to leave.

"Myself?" Marco said, getting much to meet her. "Like you know who I am? You haven't known me for a year."

"What?" Star said, "Of course, I've know you for a year. You're my trusty Squire?."

"A Squire?" Marco said, advancing on her, making her take several steps back, his eyes were on fire as he said in a demonic voice.

" **Don't talk to me about a Job you gave to me out of pity**!"

"Marco!" Star said, suddenly he reminded her of Tom.

What was happening to him?

What was wrong with his voice and why could she see real fire in his eyes?

But Marco seemed to not be listening.

"You know, I gave up everything, for you" Marco said, his feet leaving scorch marks on the ground as Star fell. "I wanted so badly to have your life. You exposed me to so many wonderful people and wonderful places, that I hated my ordinary life. I wanted to live in a world where everything was always so exciting and new. And then when your dad told me I was an official knight, I foolishly believe him"

Star crawling away.

"When I found out, he was joking. I felt like an idiot" Marco said, his horns were coming out. "But I didn't break down. I was okay. But what I wasn't okay with, was the fact that I my own best friend didn't have the guts to tell me, she didn't want me there. I would have turned around and gone back home with disappointment but I would have appreciated it. When I left Earth, I was so sure I would be welcomed with open arms, you did tell me you liked me. I became so obsessed that Jackie and I broke up. Then to make it worse, you gave me a job, hoping that I would think I was wanted to their"

"Marco..." Star said, looking at the monster Marco had become.

How did this happen?

"Do you think, I wouldn't feel like garbage, when I found, all the other Squires had gone through years of experience just to be fit into their job? No wonder they hated me. The only reason why I got the job was because I'm best friends with the Princess!" Marco said, "And then you keep blowing me off for your boyfriend, Tom. I gave you everything but I just got nothing back."

"But you know what?" He said, laughing.

The demonic things had stopped happening.

"I can't do this no anymore" He said, with his hair shadowing his eyes, his voice sounded so small. "I don't have anything left to give."

And something just broke in Star heart.

Had she really been that terrible?

"I was an idiot. It should have been clear to me from the start that I was nobody to you" Marco said, "I was just some way to kill time. Once you were back on Mewni, you suddenly don't even care about anything coming from Earth"

"That's not true, Marco" Star said, "Toffee was coming after the Royal family and Magic and my mom was scared for my life."

"I know, but It doesn't change how I feel" Marco said, before saying. "So, I've finally made up my mind."

"Made up your mind about what?" Star said.

Marco turned around and began to walk to the surprise monster.

"Take me back, home" He ordered.

"As you wish, my Prince" Toffee said, but before he could turn around and begin walking, he was suddenly stopped by Marco hand.

"Prince?" Toffee said.

"I mean take me _back,_ Home" Marco said.

Toffee eyes want wide at the implication before he smiled and said. "You've decided to stay in my world? Mistress Star, would be overjoyed"

"Hold on, a minute" Star said, confused. "Marco...talk to me"

"Star. We have nothing to talk about. I'm leaving" Marco said, with his back towards her. "I'm going to a place where I'm wanted and I can truly be myself. I don't have a reason to stay here"

It finally hit her like a brick.

Marco was leaving.

He was leaving.

Rain started to fall from the sky.

"Marco, don't go!" Star said, "What about your Parents? Friends? Me? Your education? Aren't you given up too soon? I'm sure we can make this work! Won't you miss home? How can you abandon your home for a place you don't even know?!"

"The same way I abandoned my Home for Mewni." Marco said, shutting Star up. "I have nothing here, Star. I just don't care anymore. I don't care about my friends. I don't care about my family. If I go back with you, all that's awaiting me is the hour long shouting from my parents and more grounding. I'll just go back to being plain old Marco, when I can be so much more."

"And what's wrong with plain old Marco?" Star said, trying to get him to stay. "Remember good old 'Safety Kid Marco'"

She had said the wrong thing.

"Toffee, let's go" Marco said.

"As you wish my Prince" Toffee said, the ring on his finger shone and both him and Marco began to turn transparent.

"WAIT!MARCO!" Star said, running towards them.

"Don't call me that." Marco said, "From now on its Prince Marco"

She was too late.

When she got there, all she touched was thin air, making her fall onto the concrete floor.

"Marco?" She frantically looked around.

But Marco and Toffee were no longer there anymore.

There was not a trace of them to be seen.

Marco was gone and he was never coming back.

It was all her fault.

She had drove him away.

She didn't know how long she just lay there, all that she know was that, when she finally did get back onto her feet the sun had once again come up and she was drenched in rain.

She had waited for hours but Marco did not come back.

What was she going to tell his parents?

They just got Marco back.

She know if she went missing, her parents would freak and search for her without rest.

Marco parents must have done the same thing.

And now...

But it was better to tell them, so they aren't left wondering why Marco hasn't come back yet.

So even though she didn't want to her, her legs began to move by themselves.

She slow began to walk back to the house every step felt a hundred time heavier than the last.

It felt like Years before she finally saw the front Door of the Diaz residence.

To think she had promised to bring Marco back, the last time she saw this door.

She rang the doorbell.

Several painful seconds later, the door finally opened to reveal Marco's Dad.

"Star!" The man said, in his PJ's and half of a sleep. "Do you know what time it is?"

Then he saw her state and all sleep from his eyes vanished like a lie.

"Star. What happened? Where's Marco?" The man said, letting her in.

"I think you need your wife for this." Star said, her hair covering her eyes.

The man looked startled before, doing what she said and waking his wife who didn't look too happy to be woken up at 3 in the morning.

Mrs Diaz appeared in her fluff pink bathrobe and bunny slippers, with tired eyes.

She was clearly not fully awake yet.

"hmmm, Star?" She said, she could recognize her enough with her tired eyes. "Where's Marco?"

Star almost cringed.

"First you both need to sit down" She said, making them both look at each other before sitting on the coach.

She took a deep breath and told them, everything.

And when she meant, everything.

She meant EVERYTING.

She told them everything that went on in the park, especially about Marco new powers that reminded her of what Tom used to be like before.

And Star watched as the sleep was drained out of both of them and they became fully alert.

Their eyes go wide, before tears started being shed.

Then she finished and they both were crying.

They had no idea, there son had been sinking into the abyss.

He was so far gone that he couldn't even come to them, letting it build up before he finally exploded.

Marco had gone with a Lizardman.

A Lizardman they had never met or seen before.

A complete stranger.

Willingly.

And this time, there was no way of contact.

Their son was gone.

Marco was gone.

They remembered all that happened yesterday.

 _Did they push their son to leave as well?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Star remembers the spell that was supposed to send her to where Marco is and decides to risk it with Marco's Parents and her boyfriend along for the ride. They land in a twisted version of Earth that has everybody in sight fearing Star. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7 of Dark Prince Marco

[Edit:15/04/2018- I fixed so of the problems with this chapter.]

I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil.

Enjoy!

Marco was gone.

It was something that shocked everybody.

Marco just up and left.

They had only seen him for a day or less and in that time, he had gotten into so much trouble.

Most of them believed, the next day, Marco would come back into class and apologise to MissSkolnick returning to the person he once was.

Who would have thought, he had another option?

And one so bold.

Everybody in school was talking about it for the next few days, many waited to see if Marco would actually come back or was he going to stick out and never come back.

With each day passing it looked, less and less likely.

Meanwhile, Star was forced back to Mewni with the promise that she would contact Marco's parents if she heard or saw any news from him.

Everybody could tell she was very depressed even Tom, could not cheer her up.

If only she could talk to Marco again.

She had no idea that Marco felt that way.

Marco was just walked around and was so energetic about everything that she didn't even see the hurting or how she had been taking advantage of him.

If she had one wish.

She wished that she could see Marco again, just so that she could tell him how much he actually meant to her and apologise.

Of course, she wanted him to come back but even she know how much trouble he would in and what other people would think and look at him.

But she had to try.

But there was no way to track him.

Wait.

No way?

Star rushed out of her room on a mission to find a certain spell.

Ch 7: Dark Star Backstory

Trackos Reality Porto's.

A spell that allowed the user to drive through anything, including different realities to follow the magic signature.

It was a Spell, mostly created by Hekapoo since she specialised in crossing worlds.

It was a spell, that required Star to go all out in her butterfly form.

After all, ripping through reality required a ridiculous amount of Magic that normal Star could not provide.

"Stay safe" Her mother said.

"I will" Star said.

"And I'll be right here for the ride as well," Tom said, he had volunteered to come with her.

"And don't forget about us," Said, Mr Diaz, in camping gear with his wife.

There was no way that they were going to miss having the chance to talk to their son, face to face.

They wouldn't take no for answer.

"Yes...them," Star said, to think there would come a day when she would actually be worried for Marco's parents when she had already taken them through the 'Forest of Certain Death'.

She didn't even know where they would end up.

Then her mother put a special two-way mirror in her hand.

"If you need any help, we'll be right there with you" Her father said.

"Thanks, dad," Star said before she said. "Now, everybody. Stand back"

Everybody did as she transformed into her butterfly form.

"Oooh," Mrs Diaz said.

"T-That's new," Tom said.

It was the first he had seen Star like that.

He didn't even think she could do that.

Star began to chant, even though she could use magic without chanting in this form, the spell was so complicated that it required her to chant.

And as the worlds came out of her mouth, a hole, in reality, ripped open right in front of them and coming out of that hole was a string.

"Everybody grab, on" Star said, turning back into normal Star.

They all grabbed the string.

A second later, they were yanked, forced off their feet and into the rip.

It was honestly, the most terrifying, experience they all had every experienced, seeing so much darkness in an open place and not knowing where they were.

Finally, after five minutes there was some light.

Sweet.

Sweet light.

They all fell on the concrete floor.

"We could have landed better," Tom said as he helped Star up and Mr Diaz helped his wife up.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

Everybody was immediately on guard.

It turns out it was from a woman who just passed them.

And she looked petrified.

"Q-Queen Star!" The women crooked out, her eyes conveyed pure fear.

"Queen Star?" Her mother said, through the two-way mirror.

And it wasn't just her.

Everybody around them on the street was looking at Star in fear.

She had never seen anyone look at her like that.

"Ah, Star" Tom said, he had seen something that made him freeze and they all turned in his direction.

What they all saw was shocking.

Billboards stood on top of Buildings and on those Billboards a person who looked just like Star wearing dark clothing, appeared.

This person was everywhere, there were even scary posters that had the oppressive words 'Obey' written on them.

Star opened and closed their mouths and so did everybody else, not knowing what to say.

"Everybody, have a fantastic day and remember if you feel like revolting. Don't" Said an advert with a voice exactly like Stars.

The people on the street did not dare look her in the eyes.

Her parents were shocked as well.

So, the alternate reality was true?

It was obvious to them that they were on Earth.

What was Mweni like in this reality?

"Excuse me," Said, Mrs Diaz, scaring the wits out of a nearby person.

"Y-Yes?' The Poor man said, he was stuttering and sweating, if she was friends with Queen Star...

"We are looking for me and my husband's son Marco. Marco Diaz." She said, she know it was a long shot but she had to try.

Marco Diaz?

"S-Sorry, I don't know any boy by that name," The man said, could he go now?

Then Star suddenly remembered something and rushed to the man who almost had a heart attack seeing her come closer.

"We're looking for Prince Marco," She said,

 _Prince Marco?_ Everybody in the small group thought.

But seeing that there was a hint of recognition in the man's eyes, they know they were on the right track.

"Yes, we're looking for Prince Marco" Mr Diaz suddenly said, remembering what Star told them about who Marco apparently was in this reality.

"Prince Marco?" Tom said this was the first time he heard of him.

Marco?

A Prince?

Impo-

"Prince Marco, is on Mewni, your highness!" the man quickly gave up info.

Mewni?

"Thank you, and this is where my Dimensional Scissors come in handy" Star said, taking out the Scissors.

Seeing he was dismissed, the man ran away.

He had just survived an encounter with Queen Star.

And Star tried not to think about people blunt fear of her right now and opened up a portal.

"Let's go," Star said, and they all walked through.

Only to find out they had arrived at the wrong place.

"Huh?" Star said.

It never occurred to her that using the dimensional Scissors that came from a different reality, in this reality would strain the Scissors and knock off their destination.

"Is your Scissors supposed to do that?" Mr Diaz said, and they all looked at the Scissors in Star hand.

It was cracking.

This was not good.

"If only I had Marco scissors as well," Star said, while everybody else was panicking, Marco's was directly from Heckapoo.

"Wait, a minute, Star," Her mother voice said. "Doesn't this place look familiar?"

They all heard an unregistered gasp nearby.

Following it, they all saw a shadow hiding behind a rock.

Even though it was small, they could see the broken red horns.

"Hekapoo?" Star said.

Tom was shocked.

Mr and Mrs Diaz did not who she was but assumed that she was one of Star's magical friend.

"EEK!" Said the voice, before saying. "I-I mean, nobody's here"

Everybody looked at each other before approaching the rock.

It wasn't long until they found a version of Hekapoo wearing a blue dress instead of a yellow one, crouched over in fear.

"Is that Hekapoo?" Said, Her father. "Oh, my god."

She looked absolutely terrible.

His voice startled her.

"HEEEII!" Hekapoo said, "Please don't hurt me, your majesty! I'll quickly leave out and be out of your sight."

"Hekapoo" Star said.

"Please, don't kill me" Hekapoo said, "I've you do, this whole dimension will collapse."

"HEKAPOO!" Star said, making the guardian flinch even more.

Everybody was shocked.

What on earth happened to this world, that even Hekapoo was deathly afraid of Star?

Star then said in a gentle tone. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you"

Hekapoo looked up and was shocked.

Queen Star eyes were different.

"Who are you? You're not Queen Star" Hekapoo said.

They were all stunned that she could tell the difference since nobody else could.

Queen Moon said, through the mirror.

"Hekapoo. What happened to this reality. Where are the guardians? What happened to your horns?"

Why did she look so shattered?

"Reality? Are you from another Reality?" Hekapoo said she was much more inclined to believe that since she could travel through dimensions. "Why does that Mirror sound like the former Queen of Mewni who's been dead for 3 years."

"I'VE BEEN WHAT!" Queen Moon said, the poor member of what used to be the magic high commission flinched.

"Sorry," Queen Moon said.

Star was still shocked, she couldn't imagine her world without her mother by her side.

"What happened?" Tom said.

"It all started with the birth of the Mewni's Princess," Hekapoo said, "It seemed like an eternity ago that we were all so happy that she was born. Everybody was just having a good time and we all got drunk and had a massive feast."

Both Stars parents had a look of nostalgia they did the exact same thing.

"What made it even more special was the fact that Princess Star grow up to be bright and eager to learn magic. Even without exactly owning her own wand. Glossayrc said she would do amazing as a Magic wielder" Hekapoo said, shocking both Tom and Star.

Glossaryc was here too?

"She would spend days, in her room, just looking up spells and just practising," Hekapoo said.

"So... the exact opposite of Star, then?" Tom said, getting a jab in the ribs from Star.

Both the King and Queen were shocked.

Apparently, there was a reality that Star took magic very seriously and was responsible.

"However, the Princess really liked the dark stuff," Hekapoo said, making them all turn to her. "We should have caught it early on but we were too naïve. We thought she was too young, what harmed could she do? We caught her once reanimating dead rats and made her promise never to it again. She did not keep that promise"

Star.

Into dark magic!?

Was something they all dreaded.

"Princess Star grew up, Glossaryc tried to warn the King and Queen of Mweni, since he was the only one who saw what was in her heart. In a very straightforward way" Hekapoo said. "But neither the King and Queen could do anything about their daughter because they loved very much and did want to see the monster their daughter was becoming"

Both the King and Queen of Mweni were silent.

Would they lock up their own daughter, if it meant saving the world?

No, they wouldn't no matter what.

"When it was Princess Stars 13th Birthday, her mother's wand was passed down to her" Hekapoo said, "we were all there. We were all so convinced that now that she had a wand. She would use it for good."

She started shuddering before saying. "The first to be found dead was Glossayrc"

Everybody gasped.

Star, she wouldn't...

"We were all shocked to find his body and many of us want to look for the murder. We did not even consider that the Princess could do something like this. Her acting was very convincing" Hekapoo said, "We all finally caught wind when we found Star finally killing her own father. Her mother was already dead"

They all shuddered.

"no," Star said, "I would never do that"

Both the King and Queen looked shocked.

Star in another reality killed them?

"If only this reality Star had the same compassion," Hekapoo said, she saw kindness in Stars eyes that weren't present in the one currently in the castle.

She continued her story.

"We questioned her before having no chances to attack," Hekapoo said before a tear rolled down her eyes and said. "S-She was too strong. We lost Lekmet. Everybody else managed to escape, only because she did it for fun"

"No!" Star said, shocked by her other self-actions.

How could she be so brutal?

"While we were nursing our wounds, Star took over Mewni by forc,e" Hekapoo said "Forcing the civilians to crown her way before her coming of age, way before the death of the King and Queen even reached the ears of the people. By then, it was already too late."

"Didn't the people revolt?" Tom said.

"They did and it ended up in utter failure," Hekapoo said, "Those who were key to the revolt were executed in front of the people. Male, female and even child, she did not care"

Star was too stunned to speak.

"Then after everybody was deathly afraid of her, she gathered an army and sent them to start attacking dimensions. She wasn't satisfied with having just Mweni under her" Hekapoo said, "And from those dimension's she took over, she built any Army that she forced to attack other dimensions with all under her banner. In a year, using the dimensional scissors. She concurred the whole multi-verse."

Hekapoo laughed bitterly.

So many dead and she and the guardians could do nothing about.

Nobody even attempted to laugh, the other Star sounded like a monster.

"But that wasn't the worst part," Hekapoo said, surprising them all. "Once she had the multiverse under control, She, came to visit each of the remaining Magic High Commission members and tortured us until we pledged our loyalty to her. Unfortunately, Rhombulous was too stubborn to be bound down and he was killed as well. There are only two of us now."

They all gasped.

What a terrible reality to live in.

Star made up her mind.

She came to get Marco but that didn't mean that couldn't beat the stuffing out of the other Star at the same time.

"Excuse me but we're looking for a person named Marco. You wouldn't happen to have some dimensional scissors?" Star said.

"I can do you one better," Hekapoo said, suddenly a portal appeared beside her. "This portal should lead you to Mewni"

"Thanks," Star said.

"And you've got to hurry." Hekapoo said.

"Why," Mrs Diaz said.

"It's because tonight, the Queen is officially making Prince Marco a Prince not only in name, only," Hekapoo said, "She's going to Soul bond them"

And everybody just had to stop and say.

"She's going to do what!?"

And scene!

Next chapter, Star and the gang find themselves in Mewni and try to sneak themselves into the Party. Unfortunately, it is a mask partner and it's hard to tell who is who. But they could certainly tell who Marco is. Review/fav and follow


	8. Chapter 8 of Dark Prince Marco

Author Note: Special thanks to 'Drake'

I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil.

Enjoy!

Star and company crossed through the portal.

All of them had been to Mewni before, so they all couldn't help but expect the same thing.

However, their expectation vs the reality did not match.

"Oh, my word" Queen Moon said, while her husband's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets.

Everybody else just stood there and gapped.

The lowest part of Mewni where the peasants lived, that was known to be ridiculous poor that they couldn't even afford to bath regularly, had transformed.

Instead of everybody around them wearing rags, they were wearing fairly high-class clothes, even the surrounding kingdoms living on Mewni walked amongst the citizens and even the Monsters did so as well and nobody batted an eye at them.

The terrible streets that always smelled, were now perfectly clean and the houses were up there with Earth standards for a regular family.

"Star." Tom whispered to Star. "The other you is amazing" his poor never looked this good.

Both Mr and Mrs Diaz felt the urge to take pictures but didn't because they were on a very mission to find their son.

Star looked at the Monsters going about their day so casually without anybody beating an eye.

So, it was possible for Mewmans and Monsters to live together.

Then she realised what kind of terrible person the other her was and couldn't help but wonder if they were united by fear.

" This no time to be starring!" Star said, "We have to get to the Palace and find Marco"

"Right" All three said.

Tom then took out his wings and grabbed both Mr and Mrs Diaz while Star used her wand to get higher.

With all this going on, they should have been questioning why nobody had been staring at them like back on, this reality's, earth.

Star did look a lot like Queen Star.

Instead what was actually happening was, several spies want to inform Queen Star of their arrival.

Dark Star know they were here.

Ch 8: That's Marco!?

As much as they wanted to sight see, they know they had to get into Mewni palace somehow without alerting the other Star that they were there.

They couldn't risk her attention, because they would never be able to fight their way out if something happened.

"There!" Star said, pointing at shop, almost at their level in height that said 'Fantastic Customes R Us'

They all managed to land roughly on the ledge.

"Is everybody okay?" Star said, looking at Mr and Mrs Diaz, since she know they weren't built like her and Tom.

"G-Give us a second" Mr Diaz said, both of them used a second to pass through the pain.

"Okay, were good" Mrs Diaz said.

All four of them then tried the door and it opened.

However it wasn't until they want inside did they realise, the door they actually went through was the back of the store which meant that everybody at the store was defiantly aware of them, as soon as they stepped in.

"Seriously. Why can't you people use the front door like everybody else" Said, a voice that all four of them recognised and their jaw dropped at the sight of a floating Pony head.

"P-Pony Head?" Star said.

But the Pony did not seem to know her and said. "Woah, at least you all know how to come in, in style. Blonde and the one with horns are really on point with your characters." Then she frowned and said. "But I don't know who the two people at the back are supposed to be"

All four of them were officially weirded out.

What was Pony Head doing working at a costume shop?

What they didn't know was that in this reality Pony head and Star never became friends.

When Dark Star began to come after those outside the Butterfly Kingdom, she had made the entire Unicorn Royal Family homeless.

But it wasn't a big deal.

Pony head was actually very selfless in this reality and was more than happy to get a job to help out with the reconstruction.

Something the other her would never do.

"Pony Head is everything alright?" Said, a fabulously looking male in a Tarzan custom.

Both Star and Mrs Diaz jaws dropped, at the sight of his muscles.

"It's all good, Ray" Pony Head said, "Let me take this group"

"Okay then" Said, the handsome man, walking away.

Both Tom and Mr Diaz had to snap their Wife/Girlfriend out of it.

"So, first time, huh?" Pony head said, turning to them. "Here at Costumes R Us. We have everything. If you're looking for a specific costume, we can guarantee we have it, or we'll just order from another store"

Which was unlike.

This place was magic.

"Well. Do you have any mask's?" Tom said.

"Do we have mask's?" Pony Head said, before laughing and saying. "Can Pony heads be born without horns?"

The joke fell flat, as none of know if Pony Heads didn't have to have Horns in this reality as well.

"The answer is yes" Pony head said, if she didn't know any better, she would have thought they were from a different reality or something.

They all just smiled awkwardly.

"So, we do have all kinds of masks." Pony head said. "So what kind of Mask's are you looking for?"

"We would love to start looking but" Mrs Diaz said. "But what kind of currency do you take?"

Pony Head titled her head, surprised by the question.

"The usual Mewni currency with Queen Star's image on it, of course" Pony head said, she did not see the panic on all four of their faces.

They didn't have that currency!

"W-What about if we want to rent it?" Star said, thinking fast.

"Then we just put it on your tab" Pony Head said, "As long as you get it back tomorrow morning, you don't have to pay for it."

Of course, she didn't need to tell them what would happen if they don't return it.

"WE'LL TAKE IT!" Tom said, they were all feeling relieved.

"Great!" Pony Head said.

#Several Hours Later#

"Remember, return them back by tomorrow morning" Pony head said, as all four of them walked out of the shop.

The sun had gone down and it was starting to get dark.

All four of them left the shop satisfied.

Mrs Diaz wore a rose like dress, the top half was red while the bottom was black, she had black high heels and cat mask on.

Mr Diaz wore a tuxedo that was printed with flowers on it, he wore a mask as if he was a masked ranger in those old movies.

Tom wore an all red jacket and pants with a white shirt and red mask, he didn't hide his horns and tail because Monsters were walking around all out without being judged.

Everybody was very shocked to see him suddenly sprout a tail even Star.

They would talk about the Tail later.

And Star, since she had to spent more time disguising herself, wore a black wing, black eye contacts and a black dress that opened like a flower.

They all looked like they were going to a really fancy party.

"Who know that Pony Head, could be so nice?" Tom said, he actually preferred this pony head from the store then the Pony head back in their reality.

"I get the feeling that our Pony Head and that Pony Head would get along just fine" Star said or try to destroy each other.

Then they began to walk to the castle.

When his parents saw what the Castle looked like they almost fainted.

Their bright and wonderful castle, seemed to be clouded with an air of mystery, although the unused wings of the castle were clearly in full use.

People in fancy dress and masks were everywhere.

Perfect.

They would blend right in.

All four of them tried not to draw attention to themselves as they began to creep in, but of course they were faced with one obstacle.

An obstacle named Toffee.

Toffee in a tuxedo and mask, eyes narrowed seeing four people who did not greet anybody.

Even the most highest profile guest greeted each other.

It looks like they had some intruders.

Just like Mistress Star said.

She also ordered him, to leave them be so he 'overlooked' them and went inside.

#Inside#

"At least, this place hasn't really changed" Star said, seeing the familiar hall full of people.

Then she saw the picture.

The picture that was supposed to show her and her parents had been replaced.

Instead of the Royal family, it was just Dark Star in the frame.

Star felt a shiver go down her spine which made her quickly looked away.

"Let's split up and look for Marco" Star said, and they all agreed.

They then all split, however there were literally hundreds of people in one hall and they were all wearing masks.

Nobody was allowed to take the stairs or elevator either, if they tried they would arouse suspicion.

Then Star thought she saw the back of Marco head in his grey suit.

Hope bloomed in her heart.

"Marco?" She said, touching the boy shoulder's, but when the person turned around, she realised she had been mistaken.

It was an old man!

"Sorry" She said, quickly backing away.

This was hopeless.

It would take her forever to look through all these people unless she asked directly to see 'Prince Marco'.

And it wasn't just her that thought this way, with so many people looking like Marco from behind with their mask's on, it was impossible to find the right one.

Unknown to them, he wasn't even in the crowd of people.

Suddenly the light's dimmed and the roof seemed to open, allowing the moonlight to shine through.

A spot light suddenly shone on a monster who Star recognised as Toffee.

No mask could mask him from her.

She unconsciously made sure her wand was still in her dress.

"Everybody, I hope your all having a wonderful evening" Toffee opened. "I'm happy to present, Queen Star and Prince Marco"

 _Marco/son!?_ All four of them thought, moving immediately closer.

Then the spotlight shifted away from Toffee and onto the top of the stairs, where two people stood.

Countless eyes were immediately drawn to the two.

Star, Tom, Mr and Mrs Diaz eyes found themselves staring at a man who despite the mask he wore, they could all tell was really good looking.

The man had a chiselled jaw line that had a shaven appearance to it, he was tall and muscular despite wearing a suit that was literally made to be worn by him, multiple piercings in his right ear and a scar over his eye.

His eyes had a very alluring look to them.

Wait.

Star recognised this man!

"Marco?" Star said.

"Wait, that's Marco?" Tom shocked, hearing Star.

What the hell happened!?

"That's our Son!?" Both Mr and Mrs Marco exclaimed.

There boy was no longer a boy but a man!

He looked amazing!

Beside the man was a person who looked just like Star, but in a much more fancier dress and wearing jewels all over, her crown shone on her head showing everybody her dominance over them.

The two under the eyes of hundreds of people, walked steps by step, arm in arm.

They finally got to the ground floor but they didn't split from each other, they instead walked to the middle of the room.

The crowd bowed to them, Star and her band of intruders were luckily quick enough to do the same thing or they would have stood there long enough to draw attention instantly.

Once they all bowed, both Dark Star and Marco let go of each other.

Dark Star then gave the order.

"You may crowd him now"

Instantly a bunch of female almost mauled each other to death to reach Marco and he was sweat into the haze of females who were obviously charmed by his good looks.

The crowd around him was growing at an alarm rate, Star and the gang realised with horror.

The noise was so loud that their own voices were being drowned out.

"MARCO!" Star yelled.

"MARCO!" Tom yelled.

"SON!" Both Mr and Mrs Diaz yelled.

But he couldn't hear them.

 _But Dark Star certainly could._

And scene!

Next chapter, Marco being overwhelmed decided to go outside for some fresh air, ordering nobody to bother him. Star and company think this is the perfect opportunity to talk to him and Marco is stunned to find out his Star actually passed through the rift between realities just to talk to him. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9 of Dark Prince Marco

I do not own StarvstheForcesOfEvil.

Enjoy!

Marco Diaz could honestly say he was happy, right now.

He thought that he would have missed his original reality but he didn't.

Because he didn't have any time to think about what he left behind due to Dark Star and her none stop adventure's.

They had been collecting thing's from all over the dimensions and for some reason she had been building a machine with those thing's.

He asked what the machine was for but she just told him, that it was a surprise that he would know, when she officially introduces him as a Prince.

Maybe it wasn't a congratulations gift?

Even Toffee was tight lipped about it and always found some way to escape whenever the machine was brought up.

The royal dresser had come into his room a few days before, just to get his managements for the suit he would be wearing.

However, nobody in any reality was allowed to touch his hair and those who tried to tame it, was immediately kicked out.

And now he was here at the party.

And Sick of it.

9: Being Honest.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled.

His voice echoed across the interior of the castle and everybody stopped talking and turned to him.

He had been swamped by a herd of women who wouldn't let him speak and were touching him in places, he did not like.

"I'm going out for some fresh air" He said, calming down before ordering. "And **nobody** is to bother me"

He then began to climb the step's, anybody who dared to rush after him was immediately blocked by guards, on both sides of the staircase.

"Is that really Marco? He's certainly got the voice of a leader." Tom said, impressed.

Mr and Mrs Diaz tried to push their way to the front of the line on both entrances but the guards were like brick walls, refusing even a hair to get passed them.

They had been denied yet again from speaking to their only child.

Realising it was useless, they all pulled out of those crowds and with less people on a certain side of the room, Star found her group.

"Star" Tom said, rushing to her and Mr and Mrs Diaz right behind him.

"Okay, everyone. Handle up." Star said, as they huddled and she whispered. " How do we get past those guards?"

"I could blast them. That would give you any opening" Tom said.

"Are you insane, Tom?" Star said. "This place is crawling with guards and 'Miss Physio' over there isn't that far away from us. Who knows how fast you'll be captured and what they'll end up doing to you!" what's worse, was that she couldn't take out her wand.

"Then, it's up to us" Mr Diaz said, getting both Star and Tom to look at him with confusion.

"Star. Just get ready to dive when you see any opening" Mrs Diaz said, reading her husband mind, it saddens her but Star was the best choice to go up there and talk to Marco.

Star nodded and pushed her way through the crowd of people to the guards on the right side of the stairs.

Then it happened.

"THEIF!" Mrs Diaz screamed, getting everybody attention.

"Oh, no. Somebody just stole my beautiful wife Dimond Necklace!" Mr Diaz said, before saying. "And he just went out the door!"

The guards sprung forward, because they had been threatened by Dark Star earlier on, that the night would not be ruined and began to pursue the 'thief'.

"Their acting is really terrible, isn't it, Toffee?" Dark Star said, of course she know what was happening, she watched amused as her alternate self, climbed up to the top of stairs and went to find Marco.

"Yes, it is, my queen" Toffee said, right beside her before saying. "Should I stop the girl from reaching the Prince?"

"No. Let them be" Dark Star said. "There is nothing she can do to sway him at this point. By tomorrow morning. He will truly be the prince of this reality and I'll truly have my own Marco."

She had been planning this for months.

All she had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

#Marco at the nearest Balcony#

"Mewni, is so beautiful looking here" Marco said, looking out to the very kingdom that he now heled in the palm of his hand.

To think he would go from a sidekick to an actually Prince.

"MARCO!" Came a voice, that made him freeze.

Wait.

It can't be.

How could she be, here!?

However, he know the difference between Dark Star and Star, just by listening to the tone of their voice.

It really was Star.

So, he calmed himself down and turned around, only to be surprised to see a girl he had never met before show up.

" **Who are you?** " He said, his voice as cold as ice making Star flinched. "How did you get here?"

"M-Marco. It's me. Star." Star said, removing her wig and mask.

His cold eyes, softened when he saw it was indeed her, before turning quickly around and saying.

"I'm not going back."

In his mind, she he had come here for nothing.

However, what Star said next, shocked him.

"Marco. I know. I just came to apologise." Star said, his eyes going wide.

 _What?_ Marco thought.

"I wasn't a good friend to you" Star admitted. "From the moment I met you, you looked out for me even when you didn't want to. I messed up and screwed up, time and time again. I didn't take anything seriously and often, you would be put in harm's way. However, I care for you. I exploded my wand for you."

 _Are you trying to guilt trip me down?_ Marco thought with narrowing eyes.

"And because I didn't want our relationship to change. I buried my feelings for you." Star continued. "It wasn't right that I told you, right in front of your girlfriend, that I liked you, at the very last second before I was being forced to leave." Marco couldn't believe his ears, but Star was far from finished. "I just heaped my feelings onto you without thinking and ran away. A large part of me, hopped that I would never see you again so I couldn't hear the words of you rejecting to me"

Marco was stunned.

"And then Toffee happened and when I saw how hard Tom was trying to change just so that I would like him even a little bit. Apart of me just thought, how easy it was to be his girlfriend again" She said, she know that Tom liked her, so there would be no heart break on her side. "Then you crashed back into my life and I panicked."

Marco found himself listening.

"And why shouldn't I panic? The last time we saw each other, I told you I liked you" Star said. "But I was dating Tom now. Things were different. I didn't want you to be there to reawaken any feeling's I had for you. I should have been honest with you from the very beginning. I admit, appointing you as my Squire was a pathetic attempt to make you feel welcome. I didn't know how you would feel especially when you found out how the others Squires had to train their whole lives to be one"

Marco looked down.

"And then I just took advantage of you because I thought I was doing the right thing, because I saw how excited you were about being my Squire but..." She didn't finish the sentence but he know what she meant.

Star then laughed hollowly and said. "Looking back now. there must have been times where you cried for help but I didn't want to see it. You did so much for me and not once did I listen to you or even say thank you. You even took my wand in your hand and risked it all just so that you can reach me in a magical realm. And what did you get? You didn't get one thank you instead I gave you a tongue lashing about using my wand. You could have died for nothing. I didn't deserve you. I'm sorry."

.

.

.

Silence.

Wow.

Marco couldn't believe it, that was the realists thing he had ever heard her way.

It was something, he always wanted to hear but never got.

However, was it too late?

Marco turned around and Star hoped she had reached him.

"Thank you" Marco said. "That was all I wanted to hear from you"

She did.

Star did reach him.

"So, will you give us another chance?" Star said, was it too early to hope?

However,...

"Things aren't that simple, Star" Marco said. "I'm a Prince now. I have nothing back there. Here it's so much better. I can do whatever I want. Be whoever I want. The other you is amazing."

"Marco... How can you say that?" Star said, "She's terrible"

The pleasant atmosphere changed in the blind of an eye.

Marco eyes went ice cold and Star realised she had said the wrong thing.

" **What?** " Marco said, in a tone that scared her. "What's wrong with Dark Star?"

"Y-Your... know" Star said, she didn't know what to make of Marco sudden reaction but she was going to tell him the truth. "She's nuts! She killed her parents. She enslaved everybody. Have you seen Hekapoo? When I was on earth, everybody looked at me like I was a monster. A person like that, can't possibly be good"

"Funny, _little princess_ " Marco said, his sudden nickname for her made her cringe. "Aren't you the one who is always blabbing about 'The decimation against Monster's because of how they look'? Aren't you a hypocrite? You're quick to judge somebody on what other people say about them, without even talking to her face to face for a minute."

"B-" Star began.

He couldn't honestly like her!

However, Marco began to step forward and Star took a step back.

"I admit it. She killed her parents. She admitted to that to me" Marco said, making Star shocked. "But she is the Star you will **never** be. She listens to me. She thanks me when I do something nice for her. She screwed up a lot less and takes magic seriously! She exactly wants me around and we go on kick ass adventures together. She allows me to act my age. She has given me so much when she didn't have to. She didn't have me, reach, my breaking point before she finally realised, she was a b*tch. **UNLIKE LIKE YOU!** "

His horns appeared on his head and wave of demonic energy sprung from his body.

.

.

Silence.

Marco retracted back and his horns disappeared, when he realised what he just said.

Did he actually call Star a 'B*itch'?

Star stood wide eyed, her brain struggling to comprehend what Marco just called her.

When she did, her expression turned sour when she said. "Fine. I know I'm not wanted here. At least I don't plan to bond people at a party"

Marco looked at her surprised.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Star said, so she had one upped her other self. "So much for honesty. She plans to soul bind you tonight. You know the myth of the Red Moon."

"That's impossible" Marco said, he found it petty that Star was lying to him. "Dark Star told me, this reality doesn't have a Blood Moon. Bonding is powerful magic and when she undid it, I almost died."

"Wait. What?" Star said.

"It's too risky. Dark Star wouldn't risk it again, it also wiped her out." Marco said. Before jokingly saying. "However, knowing her, she would look for an alternative solution like b..." He trailed off, as he images of every adventure he had been on, flashed crossed his mind.

The objects that Dark Star collected.

The machine that was being built.

"M-Marco?" Star said.

" _ **So, there you are Marco**_ " Said, a smooth voice that sent chills down Star spine.

Star turned and was chilled to see the other her standing next to her.

Dark Star did not look at her.

"It's time for your surprise" Dark Star said before taking Marco's hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Star said.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Dark Star said, looking at her like she was trash, her voice deceptively smooth. "You have some nerve looking like that. I would have had you executed for trying to impersonate me. Who knows what lie's you may have spouted just to confuse my prince"

"Your Prince!?" Star screeched.

Then Dark Star seemed to be done speaking to her and said to Marco. "Marco, let's go."

Marco looked at her and then cleared his head.

She had done nothing to betray his trust so he choice to followed her.

Seeing that he was leaving, Star yelled.

Or she tried to.

Star was shocked when she found that she could not speak and her body wouldn't move.

Her eyes soon zeroed in on a little glint of a wand that was hiding inside Dark Stars dress.

Both Dark Star and Marco walked straight passed her and she could do nothing about it.

 _MARCO!_ Star yelled in her mind.

And then to make matter's worse, guards surrounded her lead by Toffee, they had been stationed to make sure that even if she could move, there would be people there to restrain her.

They moved in to find her wand and take it from her.

And then when she thought it couldn't get any worse, Dark Star made her truly realise what kind of a monster she was up against.

Dark Star touched Marco arms, pretending to dust something of him but in reality, she mouthed the words.

'Check and Mate'

To her.

Star realised, with horror.

Dark Star had planned it all.

 _It really was 'Check and Mate'_

And scene!

Next chapter, Mr and Mrs Diaz along with Tom are wondering where Star is and why Marco came down with Dark Star, alone. Thing's get rough when the dance starts. Who will Marco choose? Dark Star or Star. I would love to hear from you in the review section. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10 of Dark Prince Marco

Author Note: Special thanks to Drake Cross.

I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil.

Enjoy!

 _What's going on?_ Tom couldn't help but think as he saw Marco and Dark Star appear but there was no Star in sight.

 **Where was Star?**

For some reason, he felt like something really bad had happened to her.

He had to check up on her.

Although nobody was allowed upstairs, that didn't mean he couldn't get upstairs from the outside.

"Tom, where are you going?" Mr Diaz said.

"I'm going to check up on Star" Tom said, running to the exit as the crowd parted for Marco and Dark Star solo dance.

Dark Star stretched out her hand and Marco took it, he seemed distracted as he did so.

"Marco." Dark Star said, snapping him out of it as he twisted her and they began to dance. "Marco. Are you ready for you surprise?"

"I've more than ready" Marco said, he couldn't help but take Star a little bit seriously regarding Dark Star.

"Well, this is it!" Dark Star said.

And Marco was suddenly aware of the palace ceiling opening up, right above him was a red beam that reminded him too much of the Red Moon.

"How would you like to bond with me?" She said.

It was time for the finally.

Ch 10: Reliving the Past.

"Bond... Wait-What!?" Marco said, letting go of her. "Is this what you wanted all along!? You want me to bind me!? You lied to me!"

Everybody around them had stopped moving.

"No, I didn't lie to you Marco" Dark Star said, rolling her eyes. "I told you it was a _surprise_ and here we are. And besides, I never said that this was going to be a normal party. I told you this party was to solidify your stance as the Prince. So, there was no deception here"

And Marco opened and closed his mouth, no sound came out of it.

It was because she was right.

She hadn't lied to him.

But still...

 **Star had been right.**

"You could have told me before, instead of springing this up, now!" Marco said. "I don't want to be bound to anything. I was already bound to Star forcing me to develop feeling for her because of it."

"Well, I know before too soon. That's why your ready now" Dark Star said. "Or do you want to hang up your title and leave for a world, that treat's you as nothing special?"

Meanwhile Tom found Star and used his powers to take down the guards who were magically but he soon realised that Toffee wasn't a fighter, so he took the lizard hostage and took Star wand from him.

Now, all he had to do was figure out how to unfreeze her with it.

"Everything was going so well between us, why ruin it now?" Dark Star said, "Don't you want to be able to call this world your own? The binding I've set up, is special. Two people have to want to be bounded together. If even one of the two doesn't want to be bound, it doesn't work. Why do you think we're under it and nothing is happening right now?"

And it was the truth.

Marco could not feel anything special under the red light, it did not give him the same special feeling of the Blood Moon.

"If it makes you feel any better. I will tell you the details of the binding." Dark Star said, continue to confuse him even more.

"MARCO!" Said, the voice of his Star, he turned to find Star rushing down the stairs and for some reason Toffee was held hostage by Tom.

He looked at his parents.

Then he looked at Dark Star.

Dark Star.

The version of Star he hadn't regretted leaving everything behind for and had made due on her promise.

"I want to hear it." Marco said, as his parents, Star and Tom faces showed shock. "What if...we _were_ bounded?"

His parents tried to step forwarded only to smack right into a blue barrier.

Star and Tom tried to get close as well but it was the same result.

Toffee took the chance to escape.

Dark Star had her wand out and said. "Aren't you being a bite rude? Marco is a grown man so he deserves to think for himself. If you can't even allow him to do that, then you don't deserve him"

Star felt the very strong urge to slap Dark Star.

How could another version of her be so irritating and manipulative?

Marco had been around her all this time?

No wonder he was so screwed up!

Star, now with her wand, tried to break the Barrier but it was too strong.

Dark Star was disappointed in the other her, power.

Dark Star then turned to Marco and said. "The Binding is the agreement between two people. When we bind, you, Marco, will truly become part of this world. You will truly own the title of 'Prince' and not even magic can bind you back to your own world."

"And what are the down sides?" Marco said.

"Your memories of your Star Butterfly will be sealed" Dark Star confessed, shocking everybody including Marco. "And that not all. Your memory of the other world will be sealed. Your presence in that world will slowly disappear as well. Eventually your presence will be replaced with random people, nobody will remember you"

"What?" Marco said and he wasn't the only one shocked.

"And I will receive some backlash too." Dark Star said. "The process suck's the magic power out of me. I'll be out for days. Some of my memories will be altered to include you. There would be a link establish between us. Some of my skills in combat and knowledge, will be transferred over to you."

To those who did not know Dark Star, they would think the deal was unfair on his side but Marco, who had been with her, know that Star valued power, fiscally and mentally above everything else.

To lose even a speck of that was unacceptable.

 **The trade was fair.**

Tom, Star and his parents thought the terms were crazy.

There was no way that Marco would even entertain doing such a thing.

However, they forgot one thing.

 **Marco had left his whole life behind for Star.**

He had left for the simple promise that he would lead an exciting life, sure he checks up on his parents every once in a while, but he had left his life behind.

If he had done it once, he could do it again.

Being on the other Mweni it had not met any of his expectations.

However with Dark Star, everything that was told to him, had been delivered.

"Marco?" Star said, she suddenly had a very bad feeling.

Marco, seemed to be lost in thought.

He was thinking about Star.

He thought about the day that she burst into his life, nobody asked him if he wanted to take care of an insane magical girl from another dimension.

Nobody asked him if he wanted her to live in his house.

She just did.

However, when Ludo showed up wanting Star's wand, they proved to each that they could protect each other's backs and their relationship had done a one-eighty like it was magic.

Then he thought about the first time he had met Dark Star.

She had kidnapped him and chained him up.

He distrusted her right off the bat and rightfully so, however, all they did was talk and nothing more, she did not actively force herself into his life.

She didn't suddenly show up at the castle or proclaim that she would be living in the same room as him or living in the room down the hall.

She had even let him leave.

Then he thought about Star again.

Star never did anything normal and he was always there to clean up after her, he was the person who had her back, even when she transformed his hand into a monster tentacle.

"Diaz?" Tom said, he too had a terrible feeling.

Then Marco thought about Dark Star again.

She was the one who told him that Star was the one who almost injured him and Jackie on their very first date, he had been dreaming of that date ever since he started liking her.

Star reaction had told him, their 'little incident' wasn't just an incident at all.

"Son?" Mr and Mrs Diaz said.

Then Marco thought about Star again.

He had been kidnapped by none other than Toffee and she had destroyed the wand that her mother had gave her, for him.

 **She had saved his life.**

That was huge in anybody's book.

Then he thought about Dark Star.

She had turned him into a demon and he had passed out.

When he awoke up, his favourite Dragon Bike, Nacho's was waiting outside for him.

Nacho's, the same bike he could only have when he was in Hekapoo's dimension.

Together with Dark Star, they want on an incredible adventure together.

Fighting through the Forest of Certain Death before killing a dragon was the stuff to make him feel truly alive.

Then he thought about Star, again.

She like everybody else wanted him to tell Jackie how he felt, but what was the game changer was having Star break time and trying to get the man back on the wheel, he had a front row seat to just how long he had been nodding to Jackie without even saying a simple Hello.

Without that, he would have never been able to rethink his actions and push himself to change.

Then he thought about Dark Star.

She did not mess up and in fact, she taught him.

They want on incredible adventures together and when he was exhausted, she did not even attempt to stop him from returning.

She allowed him to make his own decision.

If he was born her, Jackie and him would have been dating years ago, but it would be a relationship out of fear before he can show her, he was an okay guy.

Or maybe, the fear would never go away.

Then he thought about his first date and how he suddenly had an urge to see Star not knowing that she had been spying on him all night and had attempted to injure them both out of jealousy.

Marco took a step forward.

"Marco?" Star said, her worries were worsening.

Marco thought about the day that Star got him a gift card, that would kill him if he doesn't spend it on time and it had to be a gift that truly matter to him.

Then he thought about the raw emotion he had, thinking that Star was dead.

He was ready to kill Toffee for her.

He stopped.

Then he thought about how he happily left his life to follow her, she had got him hooked on the exciting life, only for him to find out that Star was the quickest changing girl he had ever met.

She had already gotten back with her Ex-boyfriend Tom and he was stuck with laundry duty.

Star had been stuck in her own little world and only woke up when he told her he was done.

She told him what he should have heard months ago, only when he was leaving her.

Was that a healthy relationship to have?

If he hadn't said anything he would still be a Squire only in name and watching Star make out with Tom.

But at the same time, if he hadn't met Star, he wouldn't have had so many amazing experiences.

He wouldn't have found the courage to tell Jackie how he felt and date her.

That was the painfully reality.

He took Dark Star hand.

"SON!?" Both of his parents said sounding alarmed.

"Diaz!?" Tom said.

"Star" Marco said, turning to his Star. "Thanks for the memory's but I've already sacrificed so much for you. No matter how hard I try, I'm just not 15 anymore."

"MARCO!?" Star said.

No!

He and Dark Star began to dance under the red light.

No matter how much magic hit the shield, it just wouldn't come down.

All four of them were going crazy trying to break it.

But it was programmed to come down when the dance was over.

The First memory to go in Marco mind was Star, truly opening herself up to him, when she was scared she would lose him.

- _"I wasn't a good friend to you" Star Admitted. "It wasn't right that I told you, right in front of your girlfriend, that I liked you, on the very last second I was supposed to leave."_ -

Another memory popped up.

- _"Marco, how do you know this isn't a trap?" Star said, pointing her wand. "What about if it's about me?"_ -

Toffee ordered the band to play music, his expression was that of creepy, pure, joy.

Just like his counterpart.

- _He and Star were trapped in a Photo booth, he acted fast. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the lips. In that moment, he forgot that Star even had a boyfriend_ -

Another memory appeared.

- _Marco said goodbye to Hekapoo and Nacho's, before stepping throw the portal. 16 years had gone down the drain just like that and he had agreed to be 15 again for Star. He couldn't even remember his laptop password.._ -

Time seemed to be flowing back for him.

- _He appeared in Star's room on Mweni but Star was too distracted to truly take notice, that he was there_ -

"MARCO!" Star said, with tears down her eyes.

- _He went to Mewni to break Star, out of the prison, Ludo, who was possessed by Toffee had put her in_.-

Another memory came and went.

- _Star confessed to him in front of his girlfriend and everybody he know, before disappearing_ -

- _Marco sat where the Royalty of Mweni sat and he went into shock when the Royal song writer sang out loud that Star was in love with him_ -

He dipped Dark Star and Star was stunned to see the evil, smug look on her face.

- _He and Star lip-sung their second favourite song at the concert, while he also was supposed to be on a date with Jackie. It turned out to be great day_ -

The magic in the air rose.

- _Marco went to save Star from the Blood Moon Ball, he did not trust Tom. Who would have thought he would end up dancing with her, instead of Tom in that moment_?-

Marco's feet left behind a trail of fire and he began to show his true form.

- _Marco closed his eyes as he let go of the boy crazed Star who was out for every boy in school. He had to put his trust in nature itself. It was the hardest thing he had ever done_ -

Both Dark Star and Marco began to glow.

- _Marco and Star sat on the roof top, just talking. She was in one of his shirts. With the moon shining on her, she looked absolutely beautiful just sitting there_. -

The glow they both emitted was intense and it forced them all to protect their eyes.

- _Marco stared dumbly at the insane magical girl in-between his parents at home, he felt like his life had ended when he heard his mother say she would be staying with them_ -

 _ **-"Marco" The Principle said, quickly closing the chest that Star parents gave him.**_

 _ **Marco walked confident to him.**_

 _ **"I want you to meet our newest exchange student. Star Butterfly" The man said and Marco looked to find a blond hair girl toying with the drinking fountain for some reason. -**_

The two glows grow big enough to meet each other and collided.

When the light finally died down, Dark Star was unconscious in Marco's arms but she had a smile on her face.

Why shouldn't she been smiling for what she managed to accomplish?

Meanwhile Marco was frozen in place as the shield surrounding them came down.

"M-Marco?" Star said, she was worried and scared.

At the sound of his name, Marco slowly raised his head and Star could clearly see his eyes.

His eyes were no longer filled with his usual warmth, instead they were cold.

Those eyes did not know her.

Slowly a cold smile spread across his lips.

And Tom, demon instincts told him that he should grab everyone and run.

 _ **Run fast.**_

And scene!

Next chapter, Marco who has become the Dark Prince is fascinated by the person who has the nerve to look like his Star, he orders for her to be captured or killed. Meanwhile Tom has to deal with a shocked Star and Marco Parents, while the whole dimension haunts them down. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11 of Dark Prince Marco

Author note: Special thanks to Drake Cross for making this story possible.

I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil.

Enjoy!

Prince Marco looked at the unconscious Star in his arms and then at the girl who had the gall to look like her at a party, she was actually present at.

He could feel that the Star in his arms was the real one, so who was this girl?

Who was this girl who had the guts to appear before him like this?

Prince Marco wasn't really concerned about his Star being unconscious, she was strong, she would be up in no time.

Meanwhile, Star stared absolutely frozen like she was trapped in some kind of beam, she seemed to snap out of it when he appeared before her in a burst of flames and Dark Star had been dumped with Toffee.

" **Who are you?** " He asked, his voice was ice cold as looked down on her.

Star was stunned at the question.

Marco?

"I've never seen somebody so bold as to try to impersonate the Queen and you did it right in front of me. Should I clap at your stupidity or laugh?" He said, toying with her hair. "But I'm in a good mood today so I'm giving you 20 minutes to run before I send my troops after you." he tugged her, on her hair and she felt a sharp pain.

He seemed to enjoy how her face scrunched up in pain.

He then whispered in her right ear. "Please try to stay alive. I can tell my troops to capture you but I won't tell them to capture you alive. I want them to make that decision for themselves"

The mere sentence made Star feel a chill run down her spine.

"M-Marco?" She said.

Marco pulled her hair again and this time she screamed in pain.

"It's **Prince** Marco, girl" He sneered.

"LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Came the voice of Tom.

The next thing Marco know, he was being blasted to the walls.

However, he had gained some of Dark Star's fighting ability and just barely skid from his original position, his wings were out.

But he wasn't mad.

"19 minutes, before I said my troops after you." He said, looking like a child who was playing a game, it was more than enough to terrify anyone.

Plus Tom know from that blast alone that he couldn't take Marco head on, so he grabbed Star and grabbed Marco parents and flow out.

It wasn't easy flying while holding 3 people.

Ch 11: The Chase-End

Prince Marco straightened himself up and spoke to the crowd and said. "15 minutes from now, I want you all to try and catch them. Whoever succeeds, gets access to the Royal treasure vault. In there you will be allowed to pick a single item from there."

At the mention of the Royal treasure vault, he had them hooked, greed shone in their eyes.

Can you imagine the riches that came from that Vault? Dark Star had gathered so many priceless items from across dimensions in her conquest.

"Toffee," He said.

"Yes, my prince?" Toffee said, at last, he was serving somebody worthy of being called a Prince.

"Spread the word," Prince Marco said, "And I want this on tape for future viewing. Everybody has until Star wakes up to catch them. If they are not captured by then, then I will use the tape to behead whoever I think let them go."

It was heartless.

But it was a decision that befit one that held the title of Dark Prince.

"I'll make sure to broadcast this message. My prince" Toffee said.

Meanwhile, Tom was really struggling to carry the combined weight of three people.

"T-Tom, let's go back," Star said.

"Are you insane!?" Tom said, "Star, I can sense Marco's killing intent in there. If we go back there, he will kill you and then he'll kill me for being stupid enough to bring you back."

"Our son would never do something like that!" Mr Diaz said in horror. "He is a sweet and kind boy"

"Well, not anymore," Tom said, "Star, how soon can you cas-URK!"

"TOM!?" Star said, suddenly alarmed.

Tom was suddenly hit by something that came from below.

 **Apparently, their 20 minutes were up.**

Like wildfire, Prince Marco message had reached all the people's in the land ears.

A mere word had turned the whole dimension against them.

They were about to learn how terrifying that actually was.

"Tom, are you okay!?" Star said she was panicking because she saw blood!

"I'm fine, Star," Tom said, damn it, he was bleeding.

But he had no time to try and heal his wound, he soon had to dodge, really fast winged people from another Dimension's that lived on Mweni.

Even Pony Head was here.

The Pony did not hate them but with anything from that vault, her kingdom would be restored and she wouldn't have to work.

The Civilians from down below, throw whatever they could to try and knock them out of the sky.

People could easily commit murder for money so Tom was bombarded from behind and from below, he received wounds all over.

However, he protected all of them, despite his injuries.

"Tom!" Star said, suddenly snapping out of it, at the sight of her boyfriend's sporting serious injuries.

She took out her wand and yelled.

"Narwhal Blast!"

The force gave them more than enough boost in the sky and it was a good thing too because a winged person was about to grab Tom's leg.

Star continued to do this.

She tucked all thoughts of Marco to the back of her mind.

She didn't care how much energy she was using, she had to get to somewhere safe.

However, as they escaped a group of enemies, another group replaced them.

It was an endless cycle.

Damn it.

They were going to be caught at this rate.

"Over here," Said, a familiar voice.

They were all stunned to see none other this reality Hekapoo who had opened a portal at the side of a building.

Tom with his injuries, used the last of his strength to throw himself through the portal and collapse.

"Tom!" Star said the portal was quickly closed up.

His wounds looked bad.

Meanwhile, Hekapoo was panicking.

"What on earth have I done!?" Hekapoo said she had just aided fugitives, there was no way, Queen Star and now Prince Marco would let her off the hook for helping them.

Well...

If she was going to die anyway, she might as well help these people.

Hekapoo then went to work with healing Tom.

It was pretty bad.

"Thankfully the number of dimensional Scissors are limited. You guy's need to return to your reality soon" She said.

"We won't go anywhere without our son," Mrs Diaz said.

"Well, you have to." Hekapoo said, "He issued a hit on you guys. Going after him right now is suicide. Your friend is gone."

And Star shook her head, she couldn't believe what was happening.

This was not how it was supposed to end.

Star thought she could convince him to come back so that they could begin mending their relationship but instead she could still feel the pain from when he yanked her hair.

"Who's got the spell to get you ho-" Hekapoo began before she was suddenly alerted to a large number of people entering her dimension and to make matter worse, the groups that entered were all lead by Princesses.

Even the Princesses of various kingdoms and dimensions wanted the reward or wanted to at least gain favour with the Mweni crown.

Hekapoo thought fast and multiplied herself, she then used her copies to pick up Tom before making a run for her castle.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Yelled a voice, which told them all to start running.

Star and the group could feel the danger behind them as they got closer to the castle and when they were inside, Hekapoo made sure the door could not be opened.

People started banging on the door and using magic to try and break it down but it held.

"Star," Tom said, he know that if they broke in, they were finished.

Reality, was slapping Star in the face.

Tom was injured because of Marco.

They were being chased because of Marco.

If they got captured and tortured, then it was because of Marco.

But still...

Hekapoo suddenly let out a scream, this was because very powerful magic was being used to bulldoze through the door.

She was connected to everything and could feel everything in this dimension.

 **There was a crack in the door.**

Star, seeing this, quickly raised her wand and tried her best to remember the spell.

She couldn't remember it.

"Allow us to help," said, the voice of none other than her mother.

They could feel the panic from here.

"Mom?" Star said she had forgotten they had a two-way communication.

"Repeat after me," Her mother said and Star did.

Star began to follow her mother words and concentrate.

The magic in the dimension began to gather into her wand as she continued to chant.

This spell was very large and a portal was slowly opening up.

 **The door came busting down.**

Star looked at the people coming in, they held wands and clear weapons in their hands, then she grabbed her injured boyfriend and Marco's parents, regardless of her protest's and headed to the portal.

Hekapoo fought the people who came for them, she did her best to make sure no harm could come to them as they crossed over.

The portal closed as soon they got through the portal.

They were home safe.

All four of them landed in the middle of Mweni's royal dining room, were the concerned eyes of Star parents greeted them.

"Did we make it?" Tom said, "Is this our reality?"

"If you mean, this is the reality, where you used that spell that Hekapoo gave you to enter another reality to get Marco back, then yes," Queen Moon said.

"Mom!" Star said getting up, before saying. "Dad"

She hugged them both, then she broke down in her parent's arms.

The Royal guards were immediately called to take Tom away so he could be treated properly.

Star cried out from the pain.

She cried for what happened to Tom.

She cried for the Marco who no longer existed.

"S-Star," Mrs Diaz said, not sure if it was a good time. "Did we get the person, you were looking for, from the other reality?"

Star stopped crying.

"Person?" Queen Moon said, "You were looking for your son, Marco."

"Son?" Mr Diaz said, confused. "We don't have a son. I and my wife would have certainly remembered if we had a son. But 'Marco' does a ring to it if we ever do."

"Marco? I like that name" Mrs Diaz said.

Both Star and her parents were shocked.

Marco's parents had gone from being distressed one second to okay the next.

 **They weren't faking it.**

Marco own parents had forgotten that their son even existed.

And soon, this whole reality will forget that Marco ever existed.

But Star did not want to forget.

#Other Reality, a month later#

Dark Star began to awaken, she easily realised that she was in some kind of bed.

"The queen's awake!" Said, a voice not that far from her, she quickly turned to find a maid, rushing out of the door.

The maid went to alert the whole castle that she was awake.

Prince Marco was already on his way, already sensing that she had woken up through their mind link.

He easily teleported into the room, appearing in flames.

Dark Star was suddenly very much aware of cold brown eyes staring back in hers, however when the mind beyond those eyes fully registered her, they immediately softened.

In, that moment, it was like he had transformed into the Marco, he had been known for.

"I'm so glad yours woke up, Star." Prince Marco said and Dark Star noticed he no longer called her 'Dark Star' instead it was 'Star' now.

He then sat at the side of the bed and said in frustration. "Unfortunately, the girl who looks like you managed to escape thanks to the help of Hekapoo, a former Magic high commission member. But we managed to get her, she is in one of our dungeons waiting to be tortured."

Just thinking about it made him smile.

He was then surprised when he was hugged from behind.

"What was that for?" He said it was rear that somebody could hug him and hugs from Star almost never happened.

"That was for just being here," Dark Star said, confusing him.

"Are you sick?" He said, checking her temperature. "Of course, I'm here, where else will I go? You're the only one who dares to give me trouble."

It was no fun when everybody around him automatically agreed with him or did everything he asked.

He preferred somebody with some fire in them.

However the real question was, was that fire charming enough for him to let it live?

Dark Star smiled and said. "I'm a bit weak so I'm going to need some extra time to recharge. But can I join you in torturing Hekapoo in the dungeon?"

"I thought you'll never ask," Prince Marco said, revealing a dark entrancing smile.

"I'll come, join you later," Dark Star said.

"Fine. If you call Toffee, he will direct you to the dungeon" Prince Marco said, getting up before teleporting out of the room in a burst of flames.

However, he did not go directly to the dungeon-like Dark Star thought instead he went to his room, where he ordered nobody to enter.

He then looked for one of his draws and opened it, inside it was a blond chunk of hair, which he held.

When he looked at it, he couldn't help but see a pain-stricken image of that girl, he ripped the hair from.

He didn't know why he kept it instead of burning it but when he touched it, it felt oddly soothing.

He then put the hair back and closed the draw before transporting into the dungeon where Hekapoo was being held.

"Now, where were we?" Prince Marco said, approaching her.

 _Hekapoo scream's echoed throughout the land._

 **End!**

Thanks, everybody for your support on this story. This story has finally been completed. Maybe one day, I will think about a possible sequel but not today.


End file.
